


The whisper and the reader

by Sandrew



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: After Full moon, Agatha Christie - Freeform, And Then There Were None, Angst, Antioch Peverell - Freeform, Books, Chocolate, Christmas, Coming out of the Closet, Dark Arts, Disney Movies, Divination, Fluff, Forbidden Forest, Gay Sirius, Gryffindor boysdorm, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts lake, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Marvlo Gaunt, Moony - Freeform, Orion Black - Freeform, Owlery, Padfoot - Freeform, Reading, Room of Requirement, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, Scars, Smut, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Werewolf, blowjob, chamber of secret, gay remus, handjob, losing virginity, night class - Freeform, regulus black gay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: Finding the chamber of secret, almost drowning in the icy Hogwarts lake and reading a old antique book of the dark arts. That is just the begining of the adventures of 16 year old Moony and Padfoot...





	1. Open book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child abuse mention.

Laborious Sirius Black slowly tried to pull his long sleeved sweater over his head. About when the thight fabric nudge his abs, he howled and shudder vigorously. For several minutes Padfoot sat on his bed, trembeling trying not to nudge his bruises and open wounds.

” Hey Pads. What is taking you so long? Dumbledore is about to gives his speach.” 

Moony smirked, when he entres the Gryffindor boys doorm. Padfoot turned around.

” Oh hi Moons. I am just. This stuid sweater is to small. I got Regulus old, and can not get it off.” 

Coyed Remus sad opposite to him. His other wise pale skin blushing in bright pink.

” Well we can’t have that. Can we?” 

” No wait I...”

Quickly Lupin tried to yank it off, and his friend yield. So he stopped terrified.

” Merlin, Sirius! What happend to your back?!” 

The 16 year old boy tried to act normal and span around cherfully.

” Oh that? Just a scratch. It happend when I tried to do that muggle sport you always talked about. That one on the ice. I just landed on my back. Smooth boyfriend you got right?” 

Just one look from his ocean blue eyes, and Sirius knew he was not buying it. Remus Lupin could always see through his charade. Behind the little smirked. Reading him like a open book.

” Sirius. Did...did somebody hurt you?”

His boyfriend gently stroke several old scar on his spine. So tenderly and soft he moved them, that Sirius curled up like a child.

” Nnnno...”

So sadly he meet the hazelbrown eyes, who tear up and silently fell down his mouth.

” Please Padfoot.”

By his nickname he broke down in heavy sobs.

” Moo...Moony.” 

” Come. It is going to be okay. I am here.”

The young Black boy burried in Lupins soft, warm, and familiar knitted sweater. It was a safe place in a else dark world.

” Hhhold me...please my Moony.” 

So he did. Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius waist, and played with his messy black hair.

” Cry it out. It is okay. You are not weak for crying.” He mumbled in his hair, and closed his eyes.

A very long time Sirius tried to resist it. Remembering his father many lections about showing yourself vulnerable. When he heard Remus very soft cloudly voice against his sweaty hair, he could not hold it back anymore. So he cried loudly, and shoke, and grabbed Lupins sweater, util his knuckles turned white.

When finally Sirius looked up his eyes was swollen and red.

” It was my father.” The boy pulled away and sat straight up, so he could talk directly to him. ” Regulus talked to me about his new boyfriend, who is muggleborn. So I just started to talk about you. My father heard it all and...”

” He beat you?”

He noded soothing, drawing small circles around Moonys scar, inside his wrist.

” Yeah. Me and Reg. So that is why you did not saw me on the train, and by the cermony. Reg and I talked alot in a own carriage. About it all. He almost refuse to let me change alone.”

” I am glad you told me. I am so sorry it happed to you. You are so brave. Just...tell me how to help you.” 

Big eyed he looked at him.

” Just touch me.”

So gently and slowly he burried his fingers in his dark hair. They then travel to the curve of his neck. When he stroke the shoulder a soft moon ecape Sirius lips.

” Is this good?” 

” Yes...more...”

Aroused Lupin nudge his fingertips on his stomach, as he tried to hide how he was panting heavy. Sirius did not know when he closed his eyes, but he flicked them open, when he heard his boyfriend let out a tiny moan. Both of them looked at eachother wide eyed.

Like a beat of a drum it began. Padfoot fiery layed over Moony, and suck on his earlobe.

” Ohhh...Padfoot...do not stop...” 

So lightly he bit it, and groaned dark.

” Why would I do that?”

Moony orgasm of his deep voice and rubbed his cock warm at Padfoots. 

” Ohh Merlin...it feels so good...

More and more he hump up so his cock throb under his boxershort. Aroused Padfoot, yank up Moony pants and rubbed the area hot.

” Moony. It so big.”

Moony blushed, and undo his bottons to. Very softly and trying he ran his hand inside the boxershorts.

” Mmm you to.” 

Bubbly Padfoot giggled.

” Liar. It is so tiny.”

Moony looked on his boyfriend. Padfoots sweaty and messy hair who stood out everywhere and around the brown eyes it was red and swollen.

” I love you.”

So soft Lupin could bearly hear it Sirius whisper out.

” I love you to.”

Heated they rubbed eachother and cum like one. After it they cuddle airy. Lupins dimple came up, when he said.

” So. It was the first time we...you know.” 

” Said I love you? Did get handjobs?” Padfoot smirked, and stroke his nose on Moonys. A small growl came from his belly, and Moony smirking sat up.

” It was. Come on. We should clean up and go get you some food.” 

Happily he let his boyfriend pulled of his sweater very sweetly, and pulled on one of his own knitted one.

” Good. I am starving.”


	2. Great hall

Just about when Sirius was about to open the door, Lupin grabbed his hand.

” Can we. I just want to say a thing.”

” Well, why not. McGonagall is going to kick our arses anyway.” 

Lupin sigh. Then twined tohether their fingers, and lean in closer.

” Stop joking I am about to say something important.”

” Who said I was joking?” 

So Padfoot could not come up with a witty comment, he yield out.

” Move in with me!”

” Wait? What?” 

Nervously Remus tug his hair like he use to. But in the blue eyes there was no hesition.

” I can not let you go home to your family. Not when your dad beats you. Regulus can comes to if he wants. I want to be your home.”

” I...I...” Strucken Sirius just stood there. ” I have no words.”

” Say yes... please my star. Let me be your home.” 

When he draw back, Moony just looked empty. Then followed by joy, when Sirius jumped in his arms, and span them both around.

” How can I say no?” 

The Gryffindor boys jumped high when a old raggy man threw up the door.

” Ohh you are in soooo trouble now boys. So sit down. It may be your last supper in this castle.” 

Filch tripped away, his loyal cat Mrs Norris just behind. Shrugging their shoulders the marauders walked in the Great Hall.

It was almost empty now on students. Some of them was just hanging around, and one of them was James, who almost tripped himself, while runing to his mates.

” Buddy, where have you been? Have you been on adventures without me? Well jokes on you. You missed a awsome prank.”

Sirius jolly high five James, once behind their back, one low and one high. At last they span around, and bumbed shoulders, and ruffled eachother hairs. Peter ran up took charges, so Sirius and his bellys bounced in, before they fistbums.

” So what was the prank?”

When all the marauders sat around the empty table. James looked at them eagerly.

” Well you should had seen it.” James begins. ” Or should you tell them Wormtail?” 

Peter cleared his throat dramatically.

” Or wait can I tell them?” James interuped and waved his hands.

” Alright.” Peter said and shrugged his shoulders.

” Or tell it you Peter. You do it so good.” 

” No James. You can really get the right feeling off a story telling.” Said Peter admiringly and looked at James, who waved it away and pretended to blush.

Lupin sigh heavy.

” Can somebody please tell it before I have a heartattack.”’

James leaned forward and looked mischievous at his friends.

” Peeves attacked all the students and the teachers with huuuge pumpkins that exploded. When Filch tried to stop him, Peeves flew him up to the ceiling. And then Mrs Norris got stuck in a pumpkin.”

Sirius laughed, and smiled obliquely. 

” So how much did you pay Peeves to do that?”

A extremely offended look were shown in Prongs face.

” How can you belive such a thing? The very thought that Prongs would do it...” Peter filled in and try to imitade James face.

” Are really...”

” Really...” 

” True.” James smirked. ” You know me so well old pal.” 

Lupin shook his head, while he smiled wryly. 

” You two are impossible.”

Prongs and Wormtail looked innocently. James then said.

” That is how it goes when you are not here to guard us Moony.” 

” Yes, so technically it is your faults to.” Peter said.

James leaned forward suddeny curiously.

” So where were you two?” 

Sirius looked warmly at Lupin.

” I just felt a little down, so I stayed at the dorms. But after I rested a while and talked with Remus, it got better.” 

Lupin could feel Sirius gently thumb movment on his hand under the table, and in that moment, he wish that they were alone again. James raised his eyebrowns and did a sly look.

” So talked huh? Is that what it is called this days?” James said and winked at them. 

Luckly Mcgonagall interuped the awkward situation. 

” Mr Black. Can I remind you that it is a obligatory attendance at the dinner. Who includes the whole cermony, and not just the end of it.”

Minerva Mcgonagall had a stern face, and expected Sirius to come with a sassy comeback, or try to charm her so he would get out of trouble. But instead Sirius just looked empty and tired. 

” I am sorry professor.” 

Something in Sirius eyes made Mcgongall alarmed, so softly she layed a hand on Sirius shoulder. 

” How are you my boy?” 

For a moment Sirius wanted to confess his fathers abuse, to just be vulnerable and be taken care of by an adult for once. When he looked on the motherly green eyes, he felt as she was his mother. Warmly he smiled at her.

” I am much better now, thank you for asking professor McGonagall.” 

Warmly she smiled back, but a worried glance was still in her eyes. 

” Well I could asked the house elfs for something to eat for you and Mr Lupin, if you please. You must be starving.” 

” Thank you professor.” Lupin said and looked thankfully at her. 

Mcgonagall started to go, but turned around and added.

” If you want to talk Sirius, my door is always open at any time.” 

Sirius noded, and Mcgonagall exit the Great hall. James looked closely at Sirius, for the first time since he entered the table. Lupin could see how James notice the swelling around Sirius eyes, and when James open his mouth to ask about it, Lupin quickly change the subject to what happened more at the cermony when they were gone. Greatefully Sirius looked at him and they all talked wildly about the dinner.

Cherfully all four marauders talked, laughed and nudge eachother playfully. Everything between heaven and earth they talked about. Hogwarts history, quidditch, books, mischiefs. Food magically came to the table in no time, and both Moony and Padfoot became more happy. James laughing tried to steal Sirius chocolate cake, so he tore it in half, and smeard it in James face. Peter laughed out load, so James gave back and throw a pice of pie on him. Lupin gently ruffled Sirius hair, and he could not get enough of it. 

” Black thinks he owns the world.” Said Snape bitterly, and looked at Lily, who was reading opposite to him, to get support. 

” Sorry, what did you say Sev?” Lily asked and looked up. 

Snape look hatfully at the marauders, who sat further in the hall, and the turned his gaze at Lily. 

” Black missed the whole cermony, and does not get a punishment, and like that is not enough, he also gets food despite the fact that dinner is over.” 

Snape knocked out his hands, and spat out the words like they were poison. Lily shrugged her shoulders, and continued to read.

” He did look a bit sad when he walked in. Maybe something happend, that made professor Mcgonagall be nicer to him.” 

Snape crossed his arms.

” So what? Are you on his side now?” 

Lily sigh and closed the book.

” Of course not. I am just saying he looked sad.”

” What has he to be sad about? With his nice pureblood family. And the fact he can do what ever he want and get away with everything?” Snape said angry at his friend. ” If you feels so sorry for Black. Why do you not go to sit with Potter and his crew?” 

Lily looked angry back, and grabbed her book, and got up. ” Grow up Severus!” Lily hissed and rushed out. 

Snape called after her, but gave up, and sat down heartbroken. Everything is their fault. Snape thought, and burried his overgrown hair in his palms.


	3. Moon

” I am a monster.” Lupin sobbed, into the pillow and could not stop shaking. 

” Shyy Moony, it is okay.” 

Sirius stroked his hand through Lupin sweaty hair, who did not reacted. He layed in bed, his back at Sirius, who curled up to him, and felt against his head how his boyfriends shoulder shook violently.

” I hurt you, I am a monster.” Lupins voice were husky, and on the edge to cracking. 

Sirius felt so helpless, and just wished that Lupin would turn to him. Higher and higher he sobbed, and swallow so hard, his throat became soar.

” It is just a scratch. See? I am okay. Please turn around.” 

Lupin ignored his boyriends feather light kisses on his sweater, and he curled up some more. Softly Padfoot whisper calmly words, and his hand never left Moonys tousled hair. 

” You are not a monster.” 

The young werewolf closed his eyes hardly.

” I could have killed you Padfoot.” 

” Look at me Moony.” Sirius begged to him, who just burried his face more in the wet pillow. ” It is not your fault, do you hear me? This is just a part of you, not whole of you.” 

Under his bed Lupin had a secret stock of chocolate in a box, so Sirius bend under the bed, and took one bar out. 

” Here.”

Slightly Lupin turned to him, his face paler than Sirius had first thought. 

” I do not want it.” Lupin said miserable, when he looked into Sirius dark brown eyes.

” Remus John Lupin, eat this chocolate right away!” 

Lupin got suprised by his harsh tone. Trembeling he sat up opposite to him. After some time, he broke a pice of the chocolate bar in Sirius hand, and ate it. When the sugar adrelain came, he curved his mouth a bit.

” So good.” Lupin moaned. 

Gently he stroke Lupins bang out of his eyes, and happily saw how Lupin started to blush on his cheeks.

” Good boy Moony.” he whisper and kissed the tip of Lupins nose. 

That made him blush more, and just giggle a bit. Lupin fingertips softly touched Sirius wound, that layed right beside his eye.

” Does it hurt?” Lupin asked hoarsely.

” No. I am fine. I promise.” Sirius smiled warmly, while he played with Lupins bangs. 

A blue light came out of his fingertips, and the wound was gone. But you could se a light scar where it onces was.

” I am sorry.” Lupin said looking down, when Sirius stroke the tenderly area. 

When his dimples bursted out from his mouth, Lupin looked up in schock. 

” No worry Moons. Scars are very punk rock.” 

” Pads I...” 

Lupins word stuck in his throat. Hot tears continued to flow down his red eyes.

” Remus I love you.” He cuped Lupin face, so he could se his blurry ocean blue eyes. ” You are so strong and brave. A tiny wound are not going to stop me from being with you at the full moon. There is no way I am leaving you alone. Lean on me please.” 

Lupins blue eyes were so vulnerable, his face covered in sweat and tears, and his hair all tousled of the pillow. 

” Be my home.” Lupin squeak, and burried his face in his soft hoodie. 

” I will always be your home.” Sirius mumbled to Lupins hair. A long time, they just breathed in eachother. Sirius then spoke determined. ”We can skip class today and just stay in bed. We can eat tons of chocolates, read books and talk about boys we think are cute. 

Lupin chuckles vibrates on Sirius hoodie.

” Well, I like the cute, charming, dramatically and mischievous Gryffindor boy who always ends up in trouble.

” I like the cute, shy, smart and witty Gryffindor boy, who likes to read.” 

Lupin sat up, and smirked, on a playful mood. 

” Oh? Who is this boy. Should I be jealous?”

Padfoot chuckles.

” Shut up your dork.” 

Lupin giggled teasing.

” Maybe I go find myself a hotter Gryffindor boy.” 

He groaned when Lupin tangled his fingers, in his messy black hair, and lean to his mouth. 

” Sure, good luck finding someone who is hotter than me.” 

Moony shudder of pleasure. When he tried to come up with a witty answer, Sirius sucked on his mouth, bite it gently and then make out fiery. He could taste the warm and lovely chocolate in his mouth.

” Oh Moony.”

” Padfoot.” 

” Are you cold?”

Lupin could not get any warmer, but wanted to feel Sirius body to him.

” A little.” 

He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around Lupins neck. Then he wrapped them both in a blanket.

” Better?”

Lupin whimpered of Sirius warm body rubbed at his.

” Mmm so much better.” 

So until it became dark Sirius and Lupin cuddle, eat some s’more, gossip, played chess and Lupin read a book, his head in Sirius lap, while he played with his hair.

” So are the book any good?”

Lupin smiled silly, and tilted his head up. 

” Absolutly. It is about 10 people being invited to a island. Then they get murder one by one according to a nursery rhyme.” 

” So why did they go there in the first place?” 

Lupin giggled.

” Funny enough, that did not say in the invitation.” 

Sirius smirked.

” Can you read out load?” 

Lupin could not stop to smile. Steady and calm he flipped the pages from the middle, to the begining of the book. He read every charaters in differend voices, and Sirius sat cozy and got really into the story.

” It is the secretary who is the murder. No the doctor. Wait maybe it is the butler.” Sirius called out. 

” Maybe it is the boat guy hidding there.” Lupin paused, who now layed on Sirius stomach.

He continued to read, when he felt Sirius pulled his hair.

” Remus, is he going to die? He asked scared. ” Read more, Remus! Reeeemus.”

Just when Lupin continued to read, and they thought the murder were there. The door handle moved, and Sirius jumped to his own bed.

” Hey, what are you two doing?” 

James asked and entered the room, and looked on the two flustered marauders, on each beds.

” Reading!” Lupin called out.

” Masturbate” Sirius said loudly. 

James lifted his eyebrowns.

” I mean, I did that...to myself. Lupin just you know... was reading. Not related.” Sirius mumbled, and gav Lupin a sorry I panic look. Lupin blushed and hide his face in the book. James shrugged his shoulder. 

” Whatever. It is time for dinner. So stop reading.” James winked on the word reading and leaved the room.

Lupin and Sirius gave eachother a embarrassed look, and then followed James out the boys dorm.


	4. Star

A cold wind blew from the crystal blue lake, who was lit up by the warm and bright sun. It keeped getter warmer and warmer, so alot of students just gave up on doing their homework, and hanged around by the green grass. Everywhere you could spot books spread out, half eaten sandwishes, empty soda cans, or sweater, who people threw of themselfes.

From all the houses people got together to take advantage of the warm autumn day. Some Hufflepuff students and pair of Slytherins bathed their feet in the water. Another gang of Gryffindor girls and a Ravenclaw boy, had a picnic by the staircase, where it was a lot of shadow.

Alone under a oak tree, Severus Snape sat, and read a book in the shadows, on the top of the book there was a tiny rotatable lamp, who you could adjust on it. Suddenly a large splash landed on the pages, and in a rush he threw it in the sun.

” How dare you?!” Snape roard, his whole eyes turned black. 

James looked chuckling on his classmate.

” Oh, I am so sorry Snivellus. I hope that you did not burn on the water.”

Sirius who had sat and splashed James, by the edge of Hogwarts lake, chuckled to and nudge his pal who got up.

” No my dear Prongs. Our friend here is not a demon. It is cleary that he is a vampire who are afraid of the sun.”

Snape blushed, when more people started to look on them.

” Shut up!”

Soon all of the courtyard stopped what they were currently doing, and James got more cocky of it.

” Ohhhhhh Snivellus is pissed. We better grab the salt.”

A crowd of laughter bounced around, and a flushed Severus Snapes rushed up and yield for all that he was worth.

” Serpensortia!!!”

Everthing turned to uptoar, students ran around, screaming, jumping over eachother, and a couple draw their wands, when a malicious green snake came out from Severus Snapes wand, who camouflages in the green grass. 

Enchanting the snake crawled up from the grass, and reached out tongue. Sirius looked in its dark eyes and walked to it. Snape crook his head in suprise when he heard a hissing sound, and that was when James hit. 

” Alarte Ascendare!”

Like he weight nothing, Snape soared in the air and bounced several time on the hard ground. When he landed, his snake just went up in smoke, and Sirius woke up like in a trance.

” So, who wants me to teach this greasy dork a lesson?” 

A very cocky and superior James Potter span around to get some followers, but most of the crowd either had run away or hide among the trees. While Snape squirm in agony, his shirt slipped up, and on his lower back dozens of scars and bruises was shown. 

” So Snivellus, lets see how much you can take.” 

Sirius body turned cold of fear. In a second he bravely jumped infront of the scarred boy on the ground.

” No!!!”

When James notice it, the Flipendo spell had already hit Padfoot in the chest, and knocked him to the ground.

” What in Merlins name are you doing?” James shriek out, when his friens tried to catch his breath.

The Slytherin boy spat out so venom he could.

” I do not need your help your filthy blood traitor!!!” 

Then he ran from the scen, his hate feded more than ever before. Lily who had just arrived, gently stroke his hair, but coldy he ignored her.

So shocked of the recently events people just stared at them. Very uncomfortable, Padfoot ran away from it all.

He did not care where, he just wanted to get out. After almost leaving Hogwarts ground James caugh up to me.

” Hey Pads, what is it?”

” Nothing!” 

The Black boy snarled, and did not turn around.

” Come on do not be like this. Tell me what is wrong.” James wrinkled his eyebrowns. ” Snape is a total git. He totally deserves...” 

” NO ONE DESERVES TO BE BEATEN.” 

Eyes as dark as night meet his, when the boy turned around, who made James back away.

” Are you okay?”

” So now you ask?! After I avoided all you on the train? On the sorting cermony?! When....” He bit his own tongue, so he would not cry.

Very caculating James stepped closer and reach out his hand. But Sirius backed away like he had burned himself.

” Is this not about Snape?”

Sorrow and frustation built up in the young boys brown eyes, and he looked so much younger than his 16 years.

” Screw you James! I hate you!” 

In spite of his attempt, James stood his grounds, and Sirius just got more fiery and angry by how cool he was.

” Hey, look at me. It is going to be okay. Should I get Moony?” 

” No.” He said coldly. You should not know about me and Moony at all. He thought bitterly, and said low. ” I want to be alone.” 

Was the last thing he said before he left. 

The owl landed hooting, on Sirius straight arm, so sofly he patted it. Big wise dark eyes rested on his robe pocket, in hunt for sweets. Slowly he smirked and gav him some owl candy. 

” Did James send you?” Sirius asked without turning around. 

Lupin gently burried his hand Sirius tousled hair.

” Of course he did. James is worried for you.” 

Both the owl and Sirius did a delighted noice. Sighing Sirius span around, and the owl lazily flew away. 

” I took out all my frustation and anger at James. I did not mean to yell.” 

Lupin continued to stroke Sirius hair, and became facinated of how much that movement helped. 

” I think he knows that. But James wonder what happend.”

Sirius laughed roughly.

” Well, it was not him that came looking for me at the sorting cermony. Even McGonagall knew something were wrong before James.” 

Lupin made that face that Sirius just loved. When he thought about something deeply. His nose and mouth wrench a bit, and his blue eyes looked afar.

” In James defense, I did not really know anything was wrong until I saw the bruises.”

To Lupin suprise Sirius chuckles lightly. 

” You are such a bad liar Moony.” 

” Okay, miss Marple you got me. I kind of suspected something was of when I did not see you on the train.” 

Sirius grabbed Lupins soft hand hard. Like it was a ship in a wild storm.

” Who is Marple?”

Lupin giggled, and smirked.

” Remind me to have a detective marathon with you someday. Any way the point is. Even if James can be a little obscure sometime. He is always willing to help, even when he do not know what is wrong.” 

” I know.” Sirius sigh.

Moony brushed Padfoots hand with his mouth.

” So, what happend with Snape?” 

” Snapes back were full of bruises, and I.” Sirius throat became sore, so he swallowed until it became wet, and grabbed Lupins hand, so hard it started to pounding. ” Everything that my father did came back. I think that Snapes father are abusing him to. So I do not want James to hurt him. It is to much to bear being abused by a loved one. Snape do not deserve to be bullied.” 

Lupin smiled with big dimples.

” That was the most deep and mature thing you ever said Padfoot.” Lupin brushed his lips on Sirius forehead, who shudder of pleasure. ” I am so proud of you, my love.” He mumbled, and his lips never leaved the hot skin.

Usually Sirius would smile brightly at his lovers word, or make a witty comment that made Lupin laugh. But a strong exhaustion went through his body, and he begged.

” Hold me Remus, please.” 

Lupin looked at him with his heavenly blue eyes, that Sirius knew every shade and expression of. 

” Come here.” 

He leaned on him, and burried his face in Lupins red Gryffindor scarf, and had no plans to ever leaving the soft paradise. Lupin had not stop playing with Sirius hair, during the whole conversation. 

When Sirius relaxed, he could feel how hard he held Lupins hand and let go.

” Does it hurt?”

Lupin smiled nostalic by the reversed words.

” No I am fine.” 

Very lightly he massaged Lupin pounding hand. When suddenly he felt himself got dragged out of the Owlery.

” Where are we going?” 

Lupin giggled.

” We got to cool you down.”

Sirius giggled bubbly.

” Oh? You think I am hot, do you?” 

Lupin curved the corner of his mouth. 

” Idiot.” 

Sirius smirked amused and flirty.

” But I am a hot idiot, right?” 

Lupin laughed, and Sirius could not be more happy.

” What else?” 

Hogwarts lake spread out like a golden paradise. When no one was around anymore, Moony striped down to only his sweater and underwear. 

” Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Lupin said mischievous, and looked on Sirius, who drop his jaws. 

” Remus John Lupin. You are such a bad boy.” Sirius laughed, and blushed so hard, that he blushed to.

” Come on Pads lets take a bath.” 

Lupin swam out and smiled happily at him. Sirius quickly got his robe of, then almost tripped of arousal, when he tried to take of his shoes and pants.


	5. Stone hall

In the open stone hallway, Moony and Padfoot ran with the wind in their hair.

” I do not think this is a good idea.” 

Sirius smirked and grabbed his hand.

” Come on Moons. This is going to be epic.”

Moony ran along and quicken their pace.

” If this go wrong I will kill you.”

” Annnnnd...go.” 

Just by a flick on his wand, Lupin summon a ice road among the hallway. Sirius flicked his wand as well, so a wild wind pushed them forward.

” Whooooooohooooo.” 

Padfoot holler and grabbed Moonys waist, when they glide through.

” Sirius Orion Black you are insane.” 

Many times Lupin almost tripped when they glided through the empty hallway, and Sirius caught him quickly.

” Hey look up. The view is incredible.”

Everything flashed before his eyes, paintings, doors, pillars, armors, scared he looked down on his feet.

” I...I can...can not do it.”

Confident Sirius wraped his arms around Lupins neck, and whisper sweetly.

” You can, and you want to know why?” 

Now a less trembling, Moony looked up.

” Why?”

Padfoot rubbed his stomach, and Moony gasped delighted.

” Beacuse you are the most smartest and most powerful wizard in all of Hogwarts. Let the magic come naturally.” 

After his inspring words. Moony closed his eyes once again. Just feeling the ice under them, how it sound when they glide on it, how cold it was. He listen to the wind that made them go, felt it in his hair, almost tasted it all and only then he opened his eyes. The blue eyes became one with ice. Moony curved his mouth, when he created more thicken ice among the hallway from his fingertips, then he lightly quicken their pace with a blink. 

” Do you see this?!” Lupin holler, and figured out that this was Sirius plan all along to make him more confident. 

” I see. That is my Moony.”

More and more did the two boys holler, when they glide wilder.

” So, what are you thinking about?” Lupin asked flirty, and tilted his head back. 

” I am thinking about...Severus...” 

All off the sudden Lupin stopped to lightly brushed Sirius mouth with his own. Eyes shut.

” Wow, that was a turn of.” 

” Fuck, stop it is Snape!!!” 

Before Lupin could even blink they collided with Snape, who dropped the book he was currently reading reading. The three boys tumbled ontop of eachother, and when Lupins head hit the stone floor with a bang, the ice was gone. Shaky all of them sat up 

” What in the hell are you two doing?!” Snape roared, and massage his aching bottom. 

” I...I am sorry.” 

Worried Sirius helped Lupin up, and tenderly stroked and looked on every part of his head 

” Moony are you hurt?”

” Sorry!” Snape spat out and got up with black eyes” You could had kill me!!!” 

Lupin blinked frantically, when his vision became blurry.

” We did not see you.” 

Snape waved his arms.

” Really? Well I could not had figure out that on my own.” His tone dripped of sarcasm. ” You think you can do anything you like, don’t you Black? Breaking all the rules, and then pretend to be a hero?” 

” Hero?” Sirius said suprised.” 

” I am sure you had a blast. The great Gryffindor hero saving the poor Slytherin boy from abuse. Everything to get attention.” 

Sirius blood rise in his cheeks.

” It is not like that.” 

Snape exploded of anger and yield so high, Lupin rubbed his head with a load groan.

” You are nothing!!!” Sirius calm brown eyes did not look away from Snapes angry black ones. ” A filthy blood traitor!” Snape pushed him hard. ” A coward!” Lupin steped up to punch Snape, but Sirius discreetly shook his head. Snape pushed him even harder. ” Fight back!!!” He roared, when Sirius just stood there. Frustrated he grabbed him by the collar.

” It was not a game Severus. Sirius saw your bruises.” 

Absurdly fast Snape solidified.

” What?” 

Sirius sigh deeply.

” I know what your father did to you. My father did the same to me. I do not want us to fight anymore.” 

Snape did not say anything for a whole minute. When he finally did, it was just rougly laughing that came out. 

” So what, you pity me? After years of bulling?”

” I am sorry, alright. I do not know why I...”

Snape grined.

” Oh I know why. Face it Black, you are a Slytherin. But hurting me is not going to change that.”

Sirius flexed his jaws.

” Just you dare to...” 

” Stop it both of you!!!” Lupin shouted. Both of them looked speechless at him. ” You are acting like children. It does not matter which house you belong to. Not all Slytherin are bad and not all Gryffindor are good. So stop this house war. We are suppose to get along, all four of the houses.” 

Snape got more icecold then ever, and his eye became big and souless.

” I hope it hurt when he beated you Black.” Snape turned grinning to him. ” But not as much as I am going to hurt you now.”

The young Black boys heart stopped, when Snape punched Lupin right in the chest, over and over, so Moony crouched of pain. When Snape raised his hand again, it was stopped midway. 

” If you do that again Severus Snape, I swear I will kill you.” 

Snape pulled away from the other boy hard grip, when he hissed angry. He observed Lupin wobbled a bit, and how Sirius gently stroke his thumb on the back of his head. Amused Snape laughed, and they looked at him like he lost his mind. 

” Well, well... why did I not see this before?” 

Lupin felt so dizzy and weak, and the only thing that keeped him up, was his boyfriends soft thumbs movment on his tenderly head.

” What do you mean. Oh great king of emotional storms?” Sirius said sassy.

Snape smirked very teasing.

” How long have you screwed Lupin?”

Quickly Padfoot removed his hand, and tried to laughed it of, while Moony could not breath.

” You are imagining things Snape.”

” Do I?” Snape smiled evily, and walked around them. 

Lupins head hurted so much, and despite the fact that Snape would see it, he wanted Sirius to rub his head once again. 

” Do not be silly. There is nothing between us.” 

Snape enjoyed his advantage, when he walked around Sirius Black shoulders.

” You refuse to fight me over some pity.” He stopped infront of Sirius, who tried to look neutral. ” But the second I hit Lupin, you want to kill me. Come on Black, I saw how you looked at him. How you touched him.” Now Snape did really look like his house animal. ” So are you fucking him during the full moon?” Snape said in a scornfully tone. ” I can just imagen how the monster moans when...”’

” Crucio!!!” 

A red light glowed in the yellow sunlight, and striked Snape right by his chest, who cramped on the cold floor.

” Remus?” 

Lupins hand tremble, when he looked on Snape. His blue eyes burned of hate. Snape crawled away in fear, and stumbling up and ran.

” Come on. We can still catch him!” 

Padfoot grabbed his hand, and tried to grab him along. Lupin just stood there, eye still fixed where Snape had been seconds ago.

”Remus? Remus? Moony?” 

When he heard his nickname he looked at him.

” Padfoot?” 

Loving, he lifted Lupins sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

” Hey, are you okay?” 

It was like wake up from a dream, and the flame in Lupin eyes burned out. Shaky he stumbled, but Sirius catch him in his arms.

” I use a forbidden curse. They are going to put me in Azkaban.” 

” Moony I...” 

Lupin eyes was as black as the forbidden forest.

” I am going to spend the full moon alone in a cell.” 

Sirius started to panic, and fought to breath normally, while he cuped Lupins pale face. 

” I wont allow it. If you are going to Azkaban I am going with you.” 

He could se how shaky and full of panic Sirius was far down his soul, but he still tried to comfort him. Lupin could not love him anymore in this moment. 

” My love, it is my fault. I can not let you be involved.” He said sadly, when Sirius rubbed away his tears.

” I will save you. I promise. We are going to be eachothers homes. Do you remember sweetheart?”

Tired Moony leaned his forehead on Padfoots.

” I love you. Forever.” 

” Do not talk like that.” Sirius swallow until his throat became sore. ”Everything is going to be alright. Come on.” 

They ran down the hall, but did not come far before Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in their way. Snape stood smirking next to them. 

” We got alot to talk about. Shall we go in a classroom, gentlemens?” Dumbledore said calmly, as he was going to invite them to tea. 

They walked in and choose the nearest one. McGonagall went in with long and steady steps, Snape almost bounced in, while Dumbledore step was feather light, and almost sore above the ground. When nobody looked Sirius stroke his hand inside Lupins sweater, and he shudder plesant and smiled. When the door was closed, Sirius yield and cursed at Snape.

” Snape is lying! That little snakes is just waiting for a chance to set us up!” 

” You little...” 

Professor McGonagall raised her hand, and momently they both went silent. 

” Mr Lupin. According to Mr Snape, you use the Crucioatus on him. Is that correct?” 

For a moment Lupin thought about lying. But the professor could simply check his wand for the most recently used spell.

” Yes professor McGonagall.” 

Sirius looked desperately on Lupin who looked steady on the head of their house.

” No, it was me professor.” Sirius quickly said, before Lupin could stop him. 

” Padfoot.” Lupin begged. 

” He is lying! It was Lupin. Let the dementors kiss him!” Snape cried out.

” Mr Snape.” McGonagall called out load and stern. 

” He is the one that is lying.” Sirius yield 

” Can somebody please, tell me who really did it?” 

Lupin took one stepped at her. 

” Me.”

Snape grined pleased. Minerva McGonagall looked very worried and confused.

” Why did you do it Remus?” 

” I was angry.” 

She raised her eyebrowns and crossed her arms.

” You was angry?”

” That is right.” 

Dumbledore who until now had leaned at a desk, cleared his throat.

” Why was you angry, my boy?” Lupin clenched his knuckles, and meet Snapes merciless eyes. ” Was it at something Mr Snape said?” 

” Yes professor Dumbledore.” Lupin said, and could se how the blue wise eyes watched him, under the halfmoon form glasses. 

” Do you want to tell me, what is was?” 

” It is private.” 

Mcgonagall looked sympathetically and at the same time hard on him.

” This is a seriously crime. If we are going to solves this. I must know all the details. What did Snape said to you?” 

Malicious Snape open his mouth to repeat his coment about the full moon.

” If you tell it I will kill you!!!” Sirius screamed and jump on Snape. Lupin held him, and whisper calmly words over and over. 

” Black!” McGonagall roared sharply. 

Then everything became blurry. Dumbledore was the first to notice. Lupin grip on Sirius eased, when he fell to the floor. He could see their mouth moving but no sound came out. Lupin felt tired, scared and his head were pounding like a drum. Sirius was mouthing something over and over again. Lupin recognized his name, despite he could not hear it, and could not respond, as the world turn dark.


	6. Hospital wing

” Mmm...my head...” Lupin groaned, and tried to sit up, but at once Sirius gently pushed him back in the bed.

” Do not move sweetheart.”

” Where am I?” 

” The hospital wing.” Very softly Sirius stroked his boyfriend backhead, and smiled when Lupin leaned back to his toutch. ” Poppy said you got a bad concussion.”

Moony moaned softly when Padfoot rubbed his head just a bit rougher.

” Do not stop.” 

” Would not dream of it Moons.” Sirius smirked and sat on the bed next to him.

Very slowly he could feel how Sirius steady hand started to shake on his head.

” Hey Pads?”

” Mmm?” 

” It is not your fault I got hurt. Okay?” 

” No I...” He began, but paused and pulled his dark messy hair. ” I am so sorry. What if something had happened to you? I just... I can not loose you Moony.”

The young Gryffindor threw himself into Sirius Blacks arms, and grabbed the back his sweater so hard, his knuckles turned white.

” I do not want to go to Azkaban.” He yield and clung on to him harder, as if he could stay if he just hanged on. ” Every night at the full moon and after it, you have been there and helped me.” Suddenly his face turned bitter and he grined his teeth. ” And Snapes just mock you.”

” Moony its...”

” I was so angry...”

” Moons...”

His whole body shudder of anger, sorrow and shock.

” Pads. I could not let him insult you...”

” Remus!” 

” What?” Lupin cried out, and looked up from his warm shoulder, when Padfoot sweetly cuped his face, so they were now just inches apart.

” It is okay.” Overwelming with emotion Sirius nuzzled his nose at Lupins nose, and placed feather lightly kisses on his teary cheekbones. ” You are not going to Azkaban.”

Lupin just looked blanked at Sirius dark eyes who bathed of joy. After a eternity, he stuttered out.

” I...I...I can stay?”

” Dumbledore could not send a minor to prison. We did not know when you would wake up. So we had a meeting three days ago with your mom and dad. Fudge was there to and Snape and...”

” Woo. Slow down. This is so overwelming. Can we just? Did you say three days? Was I unconscious for more than three days?”

” Hey, you are okay.” Lupin could see Sirius shoulders drop, when the tension left his body. ” Nothing else matter. They gave you a small punishment. Like taking the wand for a week, alot of detention, but you are going to stay here.” 

Both Gryffindor boys was so happy that they did not know what to do. For several minutes they make out, laughed and cried all at once. Then the two boy just layed in bed. Sirius cozy cuddled into the curve of Lupins neck, and wrap a lock of his hair around his thumb. As cozy Lupin thought it was, he could see the clock on the wall and nudge a sleepy Sirius.

” Hey sleepy head. You should head to class.” 

Drowsy he looked up, and smirked a bit.

” No. You are not getting rid of me that easy.”

He laughed as the dark hair boy sucked on his collarbone.

” Come on you dork. I do not want you to miss class because of me.” He giggled when Padfoot got under his overside sweeter, and licked the chest. ” Stop it it tickles.” He laughed bubbly. Also giggling Sirius crawl out, and on a split second, his face turned dark, and he gently grabbed Lupins hands.

” Are you going to be fine by yourself?” 

” Absolutly. I am just going to sleep for a while.” 

The dark eyes looked in his heaven blue, when the marauder stood up.

” I will come back right after charms. And I can grab a chocolate frosting cake for you, about lunch.”

” I love you.” 

It was a big and silly smile on his face, who was reserved just for his boyfriend. Sirius melted of it, and also wanting his boyfriend to laugh, when there used to be two big dimples who appeared.

” Me or the cake?”

He dodge a pillow who Lupin threw playfully.

” Just go to class you idiot.”

Sirius smirked and gave it back, while he span around dramatically to the door.

” Love you to my moon.” 

” Love you my star.” 

As soon as Lupin layed his head on the soft pillow, he fell asleep. It was a sweet sleep, and he dreamed that he flew over pink clouds made of cotton candy. But a dark shadow suddenly covered the sky, and Lupin woke up sweating. Snapes dark figure rose above him, in one swift motion, he pushed down his head to the bed.

” You like that Lupin? I have to do a lot more to come up to the torture curse!” Snape spat out, when the hurted boy roared.

”Ssserverus...please...gahhhh!”

He yield louder when his head pounded, like it was stabbed by a dagger. Snape just grinned when hot tears streamed down Lupins eyes. Soon his vision blured, and he tried to get rid of Snapes hand, but it was no use.

” I will get my revange. Do you hear me?” Lupin gasped for air, and the Slytherin boy grabbed his long bangs. ” I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?” Then he knocked his head at the headbord with a load bang. 

Once again the world became blurry, like in the classroom. So he fought to stay awake and trembling sat up.

” Do...do not...hurt Sirius. Do what you like with me Severus. But please do not touch him please. I will do anything.” 

” Or what? You will duel me? Fudge has his eyes on you now werewolf. I can do whatever I like with your brave marauder friend.” Snape smirked and turned away. ” Tell Black to watch his back, I bet he does not want anymore scars to it.” 

Snapes laughter echoes when he walked out of the hospital wing. Quickly after the Slytherin boys left, the Gryffindor boy, crawled out of bed, nausea came over him, and he threw up on the toiletseat. Again and again he empty his agony stomach. 

” I...I just need to rest.” Mumbled Lupin cold sweating, and layed on the floor. Who was nice and cool at his burning skin. A minute later he allowed himself to pass out.

After class about an hour later, Sirius returned, balancing a plate of cake and a mug of pumpkin juice. ” Hey love, I got you some sweets, and I took some notes of todays lection. Sooo who is the best boyfriend ever?” Lupin lifted his head when he heard Sirius voice, and groaned. ” Remus what happend?!” 

He drop everything and ran to the toilet, where he horrfied sat down beside him. Shaky he stroked Lupins pale and sweaty cheeks.

” It was Snape.” He gasped.

” Did he hurt you?” 

When he nodded, Sirius clenched his hands and jaws, and stood up rage washed over him.

” I will rip his lungs out!” 

Lupin urgently grabbed his hand.

” No, do not...” 

He did not finished that sense, instead he hunched over the seat and threw up again.

” Moony.” 

The pale boy got chills, and curled up on the floor, while stuttering.

” I....I am so...so cooold.” 

Sirius lifted him up, and rocked Lupin gently in his arms, who sobbed into his firm shoulder.

” I am here now. Everything will be okay my brave moon.” Softly he wrapped his own rob around his shivering body. ” Soon you will be warm.” 

In a slow motion Padfoot rubbed his back, and moved closer, so Moony could take his body heat. A soft mumbled came out of Moonys throat, so low Sirius could bearly hear it.

” Snape. He threaten to hurt us. To hurt you. I am so afraid.” 

It was not often Lupin told anyone he was afraid. So many time he just shut all the emotion in. But he could tell it was no use. Sirius would know if he hide anything.

” I am going to keep you safe. If he as much as looks at you funny. I go to Dumbledore and...” He stopped talking when Lupin looked up worried.

” What if Dumbledore do not belives us? What if he Snape framed us for something? I am on thin ice with Fudge as it is.” 

” Hey look at me.” He tilted Lupin chin a bit, so he could look in his eyes. ” I am going to do everything, so Snape do not hurt you. I am not going to let you out of my sight. I am going with you everwhere. So do not be afraid.”

A begining of a smirk built up on his face.

” Everywhere? Even on my detentions?”

Very gently he helped Lupin up, flushed the toilet, and lead him to a soft bed. Lupin giggled of joy, when Sirius layed him on it, almost bounced over him, while burried them both with a cover like a fort.

” Sure why not. You know me I love getting in trouble.” 

Smirking and giggling they snuggle up, and snog softly, until both of them drifted of to sleep.


	7. Detention

He layed his head on the writing table, and smootly removed his ink and paper, so he could rest easely.

” Padfoot. McGonagall could...” Lupin whimpered, when Sirius niped his inner tigh, and yanked his hair. ” She could be here any minute.”

A tiny smirk appeared, who Lupin almost could sense on his burning skin.

” So I guess we have to hurry up.” 

Padfoot said in a husky voice who made Moony hard. Very softly he licked Moony throbing cock, who growl far down his throat.

” Fuck...fuck...Padfoot...”

More hungerly and more eagerly he open up Moonys legs so he could rub his wet and hot genitals.

” Moony...ohhhhh... I love...ohhhh...it when you are loud.” 

Lupin squirmed on the table, but then succumb when orgasm after orgasm wash over him.

” Fuck....please....take me...” 

It did not took a lot of begging for Sirius to obey. Gently he bit Moonys thigh, and murmur compliments to the tenderly red area. When Moony arouse rolled his hips, and almost thrust his cock at his face. Padfoot licked the tip teasing, and smiled mischievous, when Moony moaned loudly, then shudder in his whole under body.

” You like that don’t you?” 

” Mmmm.” Moony panted, not able to talk. 

Sweetly he sucked Moonys dick. Bobbing his head up and down, while lightly squeezed his balls.

” Sirius...Sirius...do not stop...Merlin... you are so incredible...” 

Whole of Lupins cock tingled, and when Padfoot mumled, a sweet hot air hit in.

” Moogny.” 

Farther he swallow it, so Lupin tuged his tousled hair warning.

” Pads.” Slowly he spoke in a husky voice. ” I am very big, and you have never done a blowjob before. I do not want you to choke.” 

Noding he withdrawed to about half of his member. Lupin wanted to look if he was okay, and lifted his head to look under the table. It was then a annoyed Minerva McGonagall entered the classroom.

” If Mr Black is so stubborn to be with you on every dention. I do not see why he has not shown up.” Minerva stopped and looked on the flustered and blushing boy, whos sweat dropped over the assignment sheet. ” Are you feeling well Mr Lupin?” 

” Me? Yes? Very? Why do you ask?”

Minerva wrinkled her forehead in wonder, but eventually sat down by her desk.

” Well you just. Never mind. Do your assignment.”

Lupin sat up straight and thanked Merlin there was a wooden board on the table, so the professor could not see Sirius. Quickly he mumbled a yes, and cleaned up his desk before dipping his quill in the ink. Concentrated he smootly wrote a couple of words, when Sirius started to sucking again.

” Ahhhh...hmmm...” 

For several minutes Moony tried not to moan, when he got close to cuming.

” Are you sure nothing is wrong?” 

” No.” Lupin squeak. His pupils widen. ” Everything is good.” 

Once again Minerva returned to her own paperwork.

” I am going to kill you Sirius Black.” He mumbled low, and tuged the black tousled hair, while looking down. Padfoot just curved his mouth, his dark eyes as big as two full moons. 

After he accidently tumbled over the ink all over the sheets, and made small holes over it. He looked over on the head of his house, stopping a impulse to bite his lower lips.

” Can I...can I get a glas of water please?”

” Of course my boy.” 

After a moment she handed him one. When McGonagall was on her way back to her desk, Lupin drank it and gave Sirius hair a hard yank and cum.

Padfot mouth flooded of cum, and he gladly swallow all that came. Moony moaned into the glass so some of the sound muffled. Bit by bit Moony held it in, so Sirius did not have to swallow it all at once. When empty, Lupin rolled his eyes back, and Sirius rested his head on his boyfriends lap. 

” I suggest we do this another time. When you are feeling more up to it. And hopfully mr Black will be here as well.” 

Moony smirked and shudder.

” Ohh yes. Sirius has been a very bad boy indeed.” 

Minerva McGonagall just gave up and left the classroom. Just to be sure Sirius waited a couple of more minutes, before he popped his head up, a wide grin from ear to ear.

” Gosh it is so salty.” He said, while he used his palm wiped away some cum, from the corner of his mouth. ” You taste so good Moons.” 

Moony looked stern on him.

” Sirius Orion Black...”

Padfoot sat on his lap, dark eyes glimt of sorrow.

” I am so sorry Remus. I should have stopped. I am an idiot. Forgive me.” Moony soften, when Padfoot kissed his palm and murmur. ” I do not deserve such a cute.”

” Padfoot...”

” Smart.” 

Moony giggled.

” Sirius.”

Padfoot airy nudge his mouth on Moonys wrist.

” Intelligent boyfriend.” 

Moony grabbed Padfoots hips, and pulled him closer, so he gasped out load, and looked up.

” You are my idiot.”

A bit unsure he look in the blue eyes.

” Soo, does that mean?”

Moony nudge his nose at his.

” Sure I forgive you. If you buy me ice cream at Hogsmead.” 

Padfoot nudge his nose back, and smiled a dimple smile. 

” Absolutly anything for my Moony.” 

Smootly he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up. Then reaching out for his boxershorts.

” Come on before any more people gets here.”

Dreamy the 13 year old red headed Gryffindor boy sat on the stoneplate, looking out on the snowflakes over a dark blue sky.

” It is so beautiful.” 

The black hair boy moved closer, and wraped his green scarf around him.

” Here Julian. I do not want you to get cold.” 

Julian blushed and burried his fingers in his tousled black hair, and smiled dreamy when he leaned into his palm.

” We can sit closer. So we will be warmer you know.” 

” That would be cozy.” The Slytherin boy smirked, and sat beside him.

More and more did it snow, they sat on the outside of the stone hall, so the flakes lightly covered their heads. 

” It is so quiet. Like we are the only people on Hogwarts.”

Julian green eyes looked around the empty evening. The other boy layed his hand over his, and smiled coyle.

” I would not mind if we were.” 

His dark eyes reflected of the white snowflakes around them, and Julian looked enchanted in them, and never wanted to stop.

” Oh Acturus.”

So slowly and trying Julian leaned to see if he would pull back. When Acturus just closed his eyes, and also leaned in. Julian closed the distance. Lightly he brushed his snowy lips, and they both giggled when they stopped.

” We are like snowmen.”

Acturus smiled when Julian had not stop stroking his hair, and kissed his red nose, then it traveled to his mouth again. Both of the young boys heard footstep, and flustered moved apart.

” Sorry for ruin the mood Reg.” 

Remus smiled warmly at Sirius younger brother and his boyfriend. 

” So who is this charming young man?” 

He nodded at Julian who smiled coyle under the borrowed scarf.

” Rem do not scare the boy.” Sirius joked, and nudge him.

” I am Julian Humphrey. Regulus...”

Regulus smiled at him, so he melted inside, and continued. 

” I am Regulus boyfriend.” 

Remus shook his hand.

” I am Remus Lupin. Sirius...” He also hesitated. Not even his own parents knew he was gay, but he had no time to think before Julian burst out.

” The one who tortured Severus Snape?” 

He quickly shuted his mouth, and covered it.

” What? People knows about that?” Lupin cried out.

Regulus jumped up.

” No no, we just heard professor McGongall talked about it with professor Flitwick. By the way no one would care, there are a more interesting gossip going around.”

Sirius leaned at a pillar.

” Like what?”

Regulus smirked wide at them both.

” Have you heard about the chamber of secrets?” 

Sirius wrinkles his brows, while Lupin lighted up.

” No.”

” Yes.” 

Regulus brushed of some snow, and looked on Julian.

” You should tell them Julian. You are so good at telling stories.” 

” Oh? Okay.” 

Julian almost tripped when he bounced up, happy over the commpliment.

” So you guys know Salazar Slytherin hated muggleborns right? So a legend told there is a secret chamber he built, somewhere hidden in Hogwarts. Where Slytherin hides a monster, whos only purpose is to kill all the muggleborn students, and wipe the school clean from the dirty blood.”

” Where...”

” Schyy. Let Julian finish.” Regulus silent his brother.

In his story mood Julian walked around.

” Only an heir of Slytherin can open the chamber. It happend 32 years ago and could also happend this day.” 

” Where did you hear that?” Lupin whisper behind Julian, who jumped high.

” Whoo. Do not scare the story teller.”

” Sorry, so who told you that?”

Regulus chuckled amused.

” Do not get him started. We will be here all night. He even has a board of clue, who connects to a red string.”

Julian waved them all to him, so they stood in a tight ring.

” In the beging of the school year. Filch was cleaning up in a old archive. Clumsy as he is he dropped a file, and a lot of pappers fell out of it. Regulus and I picked it up. We would have returned it.”

Regulus smirked a bit and continued.

” But we saw a name. Tom Riddle.”

Lupin looked confused at them all.

” Who is Tom Riddle?”

Sirius eyes turned dark, and he grabbed Lupins hand hard.

” The dark lord.” 

The four boys turned around shuddering, like he would had shown up just for speaking of him.

” So, we looked more in the papper. It was written about the chamber. It was not much just the basic of the legend. Some names, like Tom Riddle and Rubeus Hagrid. It was also listed about some death at the school, some people who had turned to stone. Apperently the chamber had been open many times during the centuries.” 

” So, why do people gossip abot it?” Lupin interuped curiously.

Julians green eyes who had wander away in thoughts. Looked in his.

” Peeves stole the pappers, and copy it. Spreading it all over the great hall. Dumbledore stopped in the end. But now the mystery is on everybodys lips. Acturus and I went into the forbidden section of the libary one night and found a book...” 

The younger Black brother solified all of the sudden.

” Somebody is coming.” 

The four boys hide on the cold grass, behind the stone plates. When a very familiar voice spoke.

” Lils come on.”

A soft footstep stopped, and the red headen Gryffindor girl twirl around.

” No Sev. I do not want to talk to you.” 

Snape pulled his hair, and cursed his bangs, who poked his eyes.

” How many times do I have to say it?! I am sorry. I have lived among muggles my whole life, you have to. They hate magic. How could you defend them?!” 

Lily faced Snape bravely, like she was not short and tiny next to him.

” Just beacuse your dad hates magic it does not mean all muggles do it!”

” DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAD.” 

Lily did not care that Snape roared, she just fiery looked back, in the dark eyes.

” Why do you have to call me a mudblood before? I am always helping you. Just beacuse your dad was a yerk, it does not mean you have to declare a war on muggles. We are like them.”

Slowly Snape breathed out.

” We are not them.”

Lily shoulders just dropped.

” We are half like them. What right have you to rule over them? We are not better because we have magic. Look at Voldemort.” Snape yerked at the name. ” He is just the worst, many muggleborns are better than him.”

” I do not want to fight with you.” Snape sobbed.

Lily sniffed low, but dried her eyes.

” Oh, but you and your friends fighted Blacks younger brother and his friend for a book?” 

Sirius looked closely on Regulus, and could now see how swollen he was around the cheeks, and was one second from sprint up and beat Snape. But Lupin grabbed his arm firmly. Whisper in his ear.

” No, do not hurt him. Snape is just going to use this for his advantage.” 

It took all of Sirius will not not rush up. 

” Please Lily. I care about you so much.” 

At the same time all of them looked up, when Lily gasped. Snape firmly pressed his lips to hers, while holding her tight around her waist. She struggle to break free, but to no use.

” That is it. He is out.” 

Lupin yield and jumped up. Sirius followed shortly, and clumsy Julian tried to jump over, but fell, so Regulus helped him over.

” Let go of Evans, or I hex your ass again Severus!” 

Suprised he pulled away, and Lily slapped him so hard, it echoes through the corridor. 

” Do not do this again Sev. I am warning you.”

Sirius curved his mouth.

” She is doing well on her own Moons.” 

” Zip it Black!” Lily snapped.

” Understood.” 

Lily looked coldly on Severus.

” Look me up, when you are ready to really apologize. This is your last chance Severus Snape. I mean it.” 

She stormed out. Snape looked around. Lupin and Sirius was on one side and Regulus and Julian on the other.

” Well look, the marauders have a new squad. Are you never leaving me alone you freaks?!” 

” We?!” Lupin yield. ” You were harrassing Lily. What should we do you think?” 

Snape grabbed his wand, a witty remark on his toungue, when Julian cried out.

” Give me back my book!” 

” Come and get it Humphrey.” 

” Hey, what are you doing your vandals?!”

On cue all turn around to see Filch and Mrs Norris. Sirius grabbed his brother.

” Come on Regulus.”

” But the book, it might be the key to...”

” Run. If Filch get us. We are dead.”

Lupin grabbed Julian and the four of them ran over the frosty country yard.


	8. Christmas break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Name calling and some sexual contest.

Hogwarts has turned into a winter wonderland just in time for the holidays. Red nosed Julian and Regulus bonuched in. The Slytherin boy leaned in and place small kisses on the Gryffindor boy nose.

” Stop it.” Julian giggled, and dodge away.

” Only if you stop being cute.” Regulus teased, and stroked Julians cheeks until he blushed hard.

” No I am not cute.” Julian hide his face in his red Gryffindor scarf. ” I am alredy red enough with my hair, and scarf.”

Gently he wrapped up the scarf, and gave him his own green one.

” There. Green suits you Jules.” 

Julian lean his forehead on Regulus and murmur so soft.

” I love you.”

Regulus blushed to, which made Julian giggle once again. Looking happily into his dark eyes.

” I love you to.”

A dark shade forms in Julians green eyes, who was only there when he spoke of the black family.

” Have Remus talk to his family about...you know you and Sirius moving there?”

Regulus noded tired and layed his head in the crook of Julians neck.

” Yeah. They said it was no problem. But it is just...” He swallow hard and grabbed Julians winterjacket. ” I have not told my family.” 

Softly Julian squeeze him tightly.

” It is going to be okay. You do not own them anything. Just walk away.”

Regulus tremble out.

” What if it is to late? What if I have turned dark?”

Julian whisper sweatly in his hair.

” No. I will not hear it. You are not like them. You are...”

” The black sheep in the Black family?” He chuckle lightly, and Julian rolled his eyes.

” Not my exakt words but yeah.” Regulus looked up. 

Julian glowed of the winter sun. Regules took it in, and just bubble with joy.

” I do not know what I would do with out you.”

Julian smirked.

” Not telling bad puns?” Julian then continued. ”Lets celebrate christmas together My parents are dying to meet you.”

Regulus was about to answer when Albus Dumbledore wander the hall, his eyes afar so he almost tumble in them. But stopped himself just in time.

” Ohh I beg your pardon boys.”

Regulus pulled away from Julian and smiled at the old man.

” No worry professor. Are you thinking about socks again?” 

Julian chuckle at Dumbledores jolly face, who now looked much younger than he was. 

” I am indeed. It is the perfect weather to sit inside by a fire and knitting some socks, drinking hot coca. Do you not agree?”

Both of the boys noded, Regulus played softly with Julians red hair, under his wet tuque.

” Hot coca sounds great. We just had a huge snowball war.”

Julian sigh sweetly, and Dumbledore blue eyes soften.

” It warms my old heart to see young love. I hope you will take this semester to celebrate, and not to search for an old myth.”

Before Regulus could stop Julian he bursted out.

” How can you know we search for the chamber?” 

Very amused Dumbledore looked on the young Gryffindor boy.

” I have my ways young Humphrey. So what have you found out about the chamber so far?”

” Jules. I do not...”

Dumbledore winked at the young Black boy.

” Do not worry Mr Black. You will not have any trouble for it. I know Peeves was the one responsible for spreding the files out. But the information you and your friend have discovered, can be crucial for us teachers finding it.” He walked smootly closer to the two snow covered boys. ” I trust you to know the danger of students seaching for the chamber and even open it.” 

Regulus noded to Julian to continued.

” So me and Acturus figure the chamber of secrets must be in a unexpected place. Slytherin was very cunning and would not hide the entre in, lets say the dungeon. But it is probaly underground, for space sake, and the entre must have been in a place that exsisted for a thousand years and...” 

All of the sudden Regulus wobble a bit and lean on Julian, who held him up.

” I...I do not feel so good.” 

Dumbledore looked at him a worried.

” Perhaps you should go see madame Pomfrey.”

Regulus nodded slightly. Not long after the principal walked out to the courtyard, he stood up

” I know who the heir are.” 

Julian smiled smugly.

” So you lied to the principal? You are a very bad boy Regulus Acturus Black.” 

Regulus lean to Julians ear.

” I belive Severus Snape is the heir of Slytherin.” 

Julian gasped, but quickly covered his mouth.

” Its that why he stole Tom Riddles diary from us?” 

He noded. Nose wrinkle of concentration.

” It all make sense. He hates muggleborns. He hanges out with the future deatheaters. He is a Slytherin.”

Julian suddenly lighten up. 

” Could he be a parseltongue? I have thought about what guards the chamber. It could be a snake, in the old legends, it says that Slytherin could controll and talk to them. I mean people from the three other houses could also be parseltongue, but Snape is a very strong suspect.” 

Regulus grabbed Julians snowy mittens and ran among the hall. 

” Come on.” 

” Should we not tell Dumbledore what we found out?” Julian breathed out to a determined Regulus.

” We have no proof. What if he does not belive us?” Regulus slowed down, so Julian could keep up. ”We must find the chamber before him. Come on, lets steal back our book.” 

The greasy black hair boy snored slightly, and moved his head so the book almost fell to the floor. Julian and Regulus sneaked in the empty libary and looked at Snape, who squirm on the table where he layed. Tip toing they managed not to wake him up. Julian mimic the words.

” Copy...the...book.” 

Regulus drawed out his wand from his pocket, and so quitly he could, did a replica of the diary. Then he smootly lifted Snapes arm to grab the real one. Julian gasped when Snape squinting directly at him.

” Mmm Lily?” 

Julian shudder nervously. Before he could see on Snapes dark drowsy eyes, that he was half asleep.

” Hush, hush Severus.” Julian sweated, and stroked the black tousled hair. ” Go back to sleep.” 

When a soft moan ecape Severus Snape throat. Regulus eyes darken, and Julian could see blue flames spreading in his palm.

”Acturus. Hurry.” 

Regulus once again lifted his arm. Julian gently wraped his thumb around a lock of hair.

” Do not stop.” Snape panted hoarsely, and moved his palm inside his boxersshorts.

Like a storm three Slytherin boys rushed in the libary, ravages loudly.

” Hey Sev, are you still reading that book?!” 

Rudolphus Lestrange sat down, carelessly slam his legs on the table. Julian would have jumped, of the sound over his head, if Regulus had not hold him down. 

” Mmm, what?” 

Snape took his hand out of the boxershorts, and looked around drowsy for Lily. Avery Mulciber playfully ruffled his hair.

” Had a good dream?” 

Snape blushed hardly.

” Shut up Avery!” 

Julian moved further away from Snape erection, nausesa came over him, so he burried his face in Regulus sweater.

” Give it up Sev. The chamber of secret is a myth. I mean it is just gibberish.”

”What does he mean by gibberish?” Regulus whisper confused to Julian, who hushed him. 

Evan Rosier snapped the book, and browsed through it.

” How can anybody read this?” 

Quicker than he thought was possible, Snape rushed up, and took the book from him.

” Stop it! You are going to torn it!” 

Defensive Rosier backed off.

” Okay, moody much?” 

He snorted at his friend, and gently stuffed the book in his armbag, and layed it on the chair.

” It is not gibberish. It is just coded... I think. We have to work together to...”

” I am booooored.” Mulciber shriek and leaned on Rosier. ” We have talked to every teacher in the school. To the house ghost, to the fool Hagrid who went to the school last time somebody died. Even to my parents about the dark lord, and if he open the chamber.” He did a snuff sigh on open the chamber. ” Nobody knows a shit about it. So drooop it.” 

Regulus who had the copy in his hand, moved smoothly closer to the bag inch by inch.

Snape wander around the empty libary, his fingertips almost burning, looking at his gang one by one.” Just imagen the glory.” The dark eyes glowed more for every word. ” Once we open the chamber. We are going to history. Everybody will remember our names, and they will bow and tremble at our feet. Then we can wipe the whole school clean of filth.” 

Just when the Slytherin boy fingers nudge the fabric. Avery Mulciber grabbed the bag, and tossed it, to Snape.

” Come on you nerd. We are getting you out of this libary. Wilkes is guarding a suprise.” 

At once the eagerly Slytherin boy let go every thought about the chamber.

” What suprise?” 

The trio smiled smugly.

” We have a mudblood that you can have some fun with.”

The 13 year old Slytherin boy, snatched at the words, and a hissing sound leaved his mouth. 

” It is not Humphrey, by a chance?” Snape said curving his mouth.

Julian shudder feverish. Regulus at once, hugged him so warmly he could. 

” I will not let him hurt you Jules.” 

Rosier leaned in so close to Snape, that their noses almost brushed.

” No, but you will like this one. Gabriel Theodor is a Slytherin. Bigger traitor of our house you have to look for. Always saying how proud he is over his filthy muggle parents. Famous for helping other mudbloods.” Rosier spat out the words, but then change his tone, to a smoother one, almost growling of arousal. ” Come on do it Severus. Let out some steam. We have a hidden place, where nobody can interrupt us.” 

Fiery Snape flexed his jaws, while a cold grin appeared.

” This is going to be fun.” 

Julian and Regulus followed very softly, from a far distance. The Slytherin boys stopped at a wall who open up easely. Julian leaned to his ear.

” It is the room of requirement.”

” What?” 

They hide behind a corner, just when the four boys entered.

” It is a room that turn into whatever the user needs at the moment. Go!” 

Regulus tumbled after Julian and just in time, they squeezed in, when inside, Julians borrowed green scarf got stuck in the closed gap.

” Jules!!!”

Regulus pulled the scarf in panic, when Julian face turned blue, and he stomped the floor in rapid breaths.

” Reg.” 

Julian clawed his throat to get it off. Regulus cried, and yank it, while moving Julian to wrap him out of the scarf. Cursing at his stupidity he diged out his wand and roared.

” Diffendo!” 

With a snap, it brooke and Julian fell to the ground, stroking his throat. In a second Regulus sat beside him.

” You are okay. Just breath my angel. Just breath.” 

Regulus rocked him gently, until Julian breath turned to normal. Trembling he got up despite Regulus protests.

” I...I am...fine lets go safe the muggleborn.”

Julian grabbed Regulus hand, and they wander among the millons of things, that students had hide for maybe hundreds of years. Flask, books, scrolls, layed around in every corner of the room. The Gryffindor boy and the Slytherin boy, walked further in, the hidden room seem not to end, and they had no idea where their enemies are. The Slytherin boy squeeze the Gryffindor boy hand harder.

” Julian.” 

Regulus whisper husky, and Julian turned around, stopping in the middle of a step.

” Acturus, are you alright?” 

Regulus Black looked for comfort in Julian Humphrey Green eyes. Its green light glowed of love, and bravery.

” I am afraid.” 

Julian eyes tear up, when the corner of Regulus mouth slowly started to tremble.

” I am afraid to.”

More and more he trembled, from his sharp cheekbone, to his elf like ears. Julian had never seen Regulus like this, so vulnerable. 

” Please Reg. Cry. It is not weak.” 

The 13 year old boy who had seen so much darkness, could not hide his scars anymore.

” I...I want...” Regulus sniffed, and dried his snorty nose. ” I want to be a brave Gryffindor.”

The red haired and red dressed boy, just chuckled, while tears dripped from his nosetip.

” Why on earth, would you want to be a brave Gryffindor? When you are already a brave Slytherin?”

Regulus jumped in his arms, and sobbed. Sobbed his eyes out, sobbed so his eyes swollen up. Sobbed loudly on his boyfriends sharp shoulder.

” My...my father....” 

Warmly Julian smiled, and hummed a lullaby in his black tousled hair.

” I love you. Do not listen to your father. It is okay to be gay. It is okay to be friends with muggleborn. And being a Slytherin does not makes you your family.

Regulus stopped crying after a long time, and just rested on the warm shoulder, clinging on to Julians sweater so he would stay.

” Jules?”

” Mmm?”

Big dimples appeared on the young face, when Regulus pulled away from the hug, but just so much that he could see Julian.

” I think I like being a gay Slytherin.” 

Julian smirked, when a happily Regulus curved his mouth smugly.

” That is the boy I love.”

Regulus burried both his hands in Julians now dusty hair.

” So what do you say? Have a plan for our adventure to save that Theodor guy?” 

Julian nodded.

” I do.” 

Gabriel Theodor squirm on the floor, agony holding his stomach.

” Please...no...more...” 

Mulciber and Rosier laughed roughly, when young Theodor tried  
to crawl away. Wilkes let him crawl for a couple of minutes, before he place on foot on his his back, a huge grine building up.

” Where are you going mudblood? 

Gabriel Theodor shudder of the ice cold laughter around him. Curling up in a ball and closing his eyes to stop the tears.

” I just... I just want to study...”

The dark hair boys snarled, and built up all the anger and all the frustation he could manage.

” No. You do not belong on Hogwarts. You belong on the ground crawling at our feets!” 

” Filty mudblood!”

” House traitor!” 

Words echoes throught the room, and nausea washed over Gabriel Theodor.

” I will...I will... do anything...” 

Once more the Slytherin boys yield curses on the hurt muggle boy. Who squek, and howling of fear.

” Stop... I can not take it anymore.” 

The Slytherin boy walked steady to his cramping housemate. Crouched, and moved his bangs, so he could cleary look on the blue and red areas. ” I got a new curse I like to try on you.” Very softly, but threatening, he growled. ” We have not beging to have fun yet Theodor.” 

” Look Sev, he peed his pants!” Wilkes laughed, and soon the rest of the gang join in.

Wet and shuddering Gabriel looked up to Snape who raise up, and grabbed his wand.

” Sectusemp...”

” Hey cowards!” In sync all turned to Regulus Black who stood strong pointing his wand at them. ” Yeah I talk to you all! You are not strong you are just weak. To attack a person five against one, is patetic and cruel. It does not show how skilled you are. It just shows you are a couple of bullies who are to stupid to feel empathy!!!”

For the first time in a while, Rudolpho Lestrange cocky walked forward.

” If I were you I would guard my tongue Black. We five can take you down single handed.”

” Then you will have to fight me to.” 

Julian stood a couple of step over Regulus, and the gang stood their grounds.

Lestrade just smiled wicked, his eyebrown crocked.

” Oh Merlin. We give up. How can we defeat two boys who had not reached puberty yet?” 

Like on comando Mulciber, Rosier and Wilkes laughed loudly. Julian looked on Snape who walked closer.

” Well this not yet reached puberty kid could tell professor Dumbledore about what you have done, and got you all expelled.”

Rosier bounched forward.

” Oh yeah? Who will tell him, when I am going to obliviate you, the cowerdly Slytherin on the floor and your boyfriend?” 

Julian stared in suprise of the word boyfriend, but realised he was just teasing. 

” Do it Rosier, quickly!”

” Obli...”

Regulus screamed.

” Wait Severus! Do you not want to know what the book says?” 

Snape big eyed yield for Rosier to stop, who annoyed obeyed.

” Do not lie to me. You can not read it.”

Closer and closer he moved, but Regulus stood still.

” I can. And we will find the chamber before you!”

” Shut up.” 

Julian open his mouth and spat out the word.

” Does beating Gabriel make you feel better Severus? It is so easy to blame your action on how your father beat you. On how James and the marauders bulling you. It so much easier to turn to dark arts, than to admit how afraid you are.”

”I...am...not...afraid...” Snape roared and jumped on Julian, who just got up in smoke.

” What the...” 

Rudolpho stormed to Regulus and hit his palm right through him. It blinked a bite, before it was gone.

” It is a hologram!” Snape growled and got up looking at the empty floor. ” Theodor is gone!” 

Julian and Regulus stumble forward as fast as they could with Gabriel between them, who gasped for air.

” Come on! I can hear them.” Regulus shriek and tried to quicken their steps.

Julian looked over his shoulder, and looked on the Slytherin boy, who got paler by the minute.

” Gabriel, I know you are hurt.” Julian began. ” And that you are scared. But we have to move faster or they will catch up to us.” 

” It...it hurt to much.” 

Closer and closer they heard footstep, and Regulus looked at a wardrobe to their left.

” Quick! In the closet.” 

” Oh no! I am not going back in there again. I just came out of it.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes at Julian. 

” Stop being such a drama queen and hide.”

Just in time they slipped in and closed it quitly.

” Where are they?!” Muliciber yield and kicked the wardrobe, and Gabriel covred his mouth in horror. 

” They were just here a second ago!” Rosier said and yanked his hair in frustation.

A muffled sound came from Regulus right side, and he quickly could tell that it was Gabriel who gasped, despite the fact that it was completly dark in the wardrobe.

” He is here...Snape is here...” Gabriel whisper rapid and tried to open the door, but got stoped by Julian.

” What are you talking about?” Julian whisper, when Gabriel pointed to the corner of the wardrobe, and hide behind the two boys. 

Julian and Regulus confused looked at corner, when a tall man with dark hair and even darker eyes appeared. Gabriel stood behind the two boys and closed his eyes. Regulus stiffen and grabbed Julians hand so hard it started to pound.

” Jules?”

” Yes?”

Regulus wish he could move closer to his boyfriend, but he just froze in one place, like he always did when he saw this person.

” Do you....do you see...”

Julian tried to push down his fear, but it just bubbled up the more he tried.

” Yes. I see it. Your father.”

Regulus could hear that the Slytherin boys was now a couple of meters away, and whisper louder.

” It...it is not...it is not real is it?” 

A belt was wrapped around his hands, and he looked on Regulus like he enjoyed to hurt him, and that scared Julian more than anything.

” No, it is a boggard.” Julian whisper husky, knowing Regulus face so much, so even in the dark he could see how scared and unsure he was. 

” Rrriiidiculusss.” Regulus stuttered flicking his wand, but it did not help. ” Julian...it feels so real..”

Julian heard how Gabriel open the wardrobe and got an idea. 

” Quick Regulus scream!”

” Wait, what? Why?”

Julian grabbed both of Regulus and Gabriels arms.

” Do it. Trust me. And follow me lead.” 

Regulus scream out loud, and soon Snape and company ran at the sound. Just when they were outside the wardrobe. Julian kicked the door open, and moved at the side so the boggard came out of the closet. Lestrange stared at the creatures and shoved Rosier infront of it. The so before cocky boys stumble over eachother to ecape. Then Julian, Regulus and Gabriel made a run for it towards the exit.

” What in the name are you vandals...” 

” Filch! Filch! Filch!” 

The boys dragged the janitor across the hall to the entre.

” Stop it!” The old man complained. ” I can get you dangled on your feet in...”

” They are breaking the rules!” Regulus shriek.

At once Filch stop fighting when Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes and Mulciber almost ran over him.

” Halt! Come back here! Lousy kids. Where is Mrs Norris!” Filch roared and ran after them like an old cartoon.

The three boys relaxed, but in a second Regulus and Julian eyes met.

” Wait. Where is Snape?”


	9. Ice skating

Hogwarts ground looked like a big soft white duvet when winter finally had arrived to the school. From a blue clear sky, a couple of snowflakes blew around, and you could almost taste the mild and fresh wind.

” So, what did you say this things are called again?” 

Lupin smiled warmly, but mostly amused when Sirius sat in a snowdrift, and clumsy tried to lace them on.

” It is called skates.” Lupin laughed and sat beside him.

Sirius fought for his life to get one on him, which resulted in him falling backwards in the snow.

” I give up.” He dramatically layed down at full length. ” Just leave me here. I will be a beautiful corpse, hunting Hogwarts for eternity.” 

” Come on your drama queen. I will lace them for you.” 

He chuckled as he pulled of the left skaters who was just half stuck to Sirius foot. Very curiously Padfoot sat up, and looked how Moony laced them up further down, so it just glided on his feet easy. 

” What is the point of ice skating?” 

” To have fun.” Lupin laced every layer on very hard. ” It is not to hard is it? It is better if the skates are a little to hard, than to lightly. Or else you can easely loose your balance and have a hard time to steer your feet the way you want it to.” 

Padfoot smirked slightly.

” Well, I like to have fun.” 

Moony nudge his foot to put on the right skate, but stopped when Padfoot blushed. It was so rare for him to do it, when it often was the other way around. Sirius closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, so Lupin just massage his socks for a while.

” Are you cold?”

” Mmm just a bit.” 

In a second both of Sirius skates was laced, and Lupin grabbed his hand.

” Come. Ice skating are going to get you warm Pads.” 

Wobbling he got up.

” We and ice does not end well, you know.” 

Sirius curved his mouth, at Lupin who chuckle lightly and steady lead them to it.

” I guess we gave to change that.” 

Whole of the lake glitter like a golden field made of ice. It seems to go on for miles.

” Nopp Moony. This is to dangerous.”

” Oh? And quidditch is so safe?” He chuckle, when he simply did a eight on the ice.

Very carefully Sirius glide forward, but stopped when the skates did. Impressed he looked how Lupin going like he was born for it. One second he was going backwards, then the next, he turned to going at him. Almost without not touching the ice.

” Well quidditch does not have a hard surface who can cruch your head.”

Smoothly Moony stopped, and grabbed Sirius helmet with both his hands.

” That is why you got this on. Trust me. I am going to help you.” Teasing he knocked it a couple of time. ”See? Super safe.” 

More confidently Sirius skated to the center. Fumbling over his own feet he almost tripped, but Lupin caught him every time. 

” I am not giving up.” Mumbled a fiery Padfoot, and jerkily moved forth. While looking on Moonys feet, who did half a circle on every foot. Knees were slightly bowed, and whole of Moonys hip moved, when he skated.

” Looking at my arse, do you?”

Blushing Padfoot smirked.

” It is a good arse.”

Moony grabbed his hand, so they could skate together. After a while Lupin let go.

” Good. Now try on your own.” 

” Moony do not dare to skate away.” Sirius called and stretched after him.

” Come on Padfoot. Try your wings.” 

He exhaled slowly and eyes fixed on the ice, he moved forward. Lupin smiled amused when Sirius one moment leaned to much backwards, and the next to much forward. Then his skates moved together with a bang, and slowly glide on opposite directions, in almost a split.

” You are like Bambi on slippery ice.” Moony giggled.

” What in Merlins name are Bambi?” 

” A movie.” Lily said, who had smoothly and quietly lace on a pair of skaters, and going circles around the boys.

Moony blushed and wonder if Lily had notice how close he had been to Sirius. But he did not have much time to think about it, when Sirius span around.

” A movie? Is being Bambi a bad thing? Remus is it? Answer me. Remussssss.” 

” It is a deer.” Lupin answer, smiling at Sirius dramatic look.

” That sound like James.” 

” You should tell him that.” Lily said, smug about her own comment.

Sirius looked suspicious at them both.

” Are you messing with me?” 

” No, of course not.” Both said at the same time.

Padfoot watched Lily going, and she was skating more roughly but just as good as Moony. If Moonys skating is like air, almost not nudging the ice. Lilys was earth. Not leaving the ice for a second. He looked at his boyfriend, who looked really competitive at her. Quickly he kissed the back of his neck, when Lily had her back at them.

” Go on. Do a jump for me.” Sirius joked.

Lupin curved his mouth.

” I can do that if you want.”

” That would be the coolest thing ever.” 

Soon Lupin and Evans competed who could go the fasted. Padfoot could swear the ice burned, when the blades moved back and forth with small skerrys. In a split second Lupin charged a bit, and did a spin in the air, landing with a clink.

” Wow, where did you learn that?”

” Self taught.” 

” No way.” Lupin shrugged his shoulders at Lilys impressed face. ” You got talent Lupin.” 

” You to Evans. Did you play Ice hockey?”

A huge smile appeared on Lilys freckled face.

” That was very attentively of you. Most people think it is figure skating.” 

” Well, if anything my jump was figure skating move.” 

After a long moment of silent, she bit her inner lip and looked on both of the marauders.

” Hey, I am sorry I snapped at you Black before. I know it happend over a month ago, and it is a late excuse. But I was angry on Severus and took it out on you.” 

” No worry about it. But you should...” 

James skated in with a smug grin when all eyes was on him. Just when he was about to say somerhing clever, his leg did a split, and he fell head over heels in a snowpile. Lily just lost it and laughed out loud, when James appeared snowy from top to toe.

” Hey James! Are you Bambi?” Sirius bursted out giggling heavy.

James wiped his glasses.

” Who the hell is that?” 

Everybody including Peter who just got there just laughed happily. Some Ravenclaw students watched curiously, and the gang pushed forward a short hair girl who asked.

” What are you doing?”

” It is called ice skating. It is a muggle sport.” Sirius answer.

” It looks fun.” Said a shy Hufflepuff boy.

” Can we try?” His Slytherin friend called out excited. 

” Sure Lily and Remus will show you how you do it. And you are lucky. Today it is a discount to just 10 galleon each.” Peter blinked at the groups.

” We want it to!” 

The Ravenclaw gang dug eachothers pockets to find some coins. 

” Else you can ask before you volunter people to lead things Peter!” Lily said sharply to a scared Peter.

Lupin blue eyes got a little brighter.

” We can always try.”

” Exactly. Just look at all the people Evans. If you do it we can share the money.” James looked at the skeptical Gryffindor girl. ” Just imagen all the books you can buy.” 

” Do you know I like to read?”

Lily said in a suprise tone and James scratch his neck.

” I...I...you use to always carry around a book... so you must like it... not that I look...or...I like books to...it is cool...” 

Sirius came to rescue.

” Anyway. We think you are awsome at skates. If anyone could teach them it is you. And it is a great bounding time for wizards and muggleborn. We can make history here.” 

The red headed girl smiled so her freckles becomes even more clear and bright because of it. Everybody helped to handed out skates, helmets, and protection for your throats. Soon the rumor start spreading, and people from all the houses came to join. In no time more than 20 people was in, and they have to make copys of all the equipments. Lupin thought slowly soared away, and he thought about how beautiful it must have looked from above. Red, green, yellow and blue scarfs who moved in common patterns.

Padfoot could not stop to look on Moony face. It shined liked the brightest northern light, and he had to stop a impulse to snog Lupin right there and now. This is what Remus was born to do, to be a teacher. Padfoot thought to himself, and for a moment he thought what it would bee if they were both out of the closet. Against his own will, dark thoughts about how his father beat him span around in his head, until his lower back hurted.

” Hey Pads! Come join us.” 

Moonys words brought Padfoot back, and happily he skated to him.

Behind the oaktree Severus Snape watched them, rage boiling in his blood. Not taking his eyes of Lily he stood still lika a statue. After about an hour more and more people drop of. Until it was just the marauders left. James and Peter asked if they wanted to come grab a snack, but polite declined and skated for a little bit longer. The minute they were all alone, Sirius carefully grabbed Lupins Gryffindor scarf.

” Do you know how cute you are Moons?” 

Lupin giggled.

” No idea. How cute am I?” 

Very softly he pulled the red scarf so Lupin glide into his arms.

” Very.” 

Padfoot wrapped them both into Lupins scarf and kissed him deeply. Hungry he deepens it, and open his eyes. It was a wonder land of red and yellow fabric and Moonys red face. 

” I love you.” Moony murmur and open his eyes to.

” I love you so much.” Padfoot whisper so loveling he could, and gazed in his eyes.

For an eternity the Gryfindor boys breath eachother in. Moony smirked of how sweaty and rapid breath Padfoot had.

” Water?” 

” Mmm. Sounds good.”

Lupin wrapped them up, Sirius already practice on doing a jump on the ice. Smirking he said.

” I can get water if you want to continued going.”

Padfoot noded.

” Do not be long.”

” No worry. I am not.” 

Lupin hurried of with his skates and ran into the castle. Sirius smiled silly, but it changed when Snape walked to him.

” Awww how cute. Enjoy it while it last. Beacuse I am going to make sure your boyfriend get another kind of kiss...in Azkaban.”

” Stay...away...from...Remus.” 

” Or else what?” Snape curved his mouth smugly. ” What happend to not want to beat me?” 

Sirius pulled his cheeks in and clenched his knuckles.

” I can not belive I felt sorry for you. You false sleazy evil little Slytherin!”

Rougly Snape laughed.

” Face it Black, you are a Slythetin to. Whole of your family are. It is in your blood.”

” Liar!!!”

Snape curved his mouth at the hissing sound. 

” Do you not realise what you are? What you can do? You must be blind.” 

” Stop being so obsessed with everything! Over the houses, of the chamber.” Sirius paused dramtically. ” Over Lily.” 

That made Snape lose his balance.

” What are you talking about?” 

” Come on. Everbody can se how you drool over her. Let me give you a advice. You can never be with her and you want to know why?” Snape jaws tensen. ” Beacuse you are a rasist idiot who hates muggleborn, and guess what? LILY IS A MUGGLE BORN!” 

Padfoots head smashed the ice, and for a second he lost consciousness. Snape sat over him and hit him over and over.

” YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING! 

Panicing he janked Snapes shirt and start beating his scars.

” It is the same pain, the same betrayal and the same darkness.” 

Snape roll of him and cried out.

” We are not alike!” 

Shaky Sirius got up and spat out some blood.

” No we are not.” 

Every steped feel liked his head was burning up, but the marauder keep walking to the castle.

” Stay way from Lily, you hear me?! And especially James Potter!” 

He turned around chuckling in dislike.

” Do you think you own her? We were just skating for Merlin sakes. It is not like James make out with her.” 

Padfoot once again started to walk, when Snape jumped on him from behind. Padfoot layed on the ice, to tired to break free, when Snape held him glued to the ice, and he fought to crawl to land, but it was no use. They were in the middle of the lake, and nobody was out to help him. 

” This is going to hurt.” Snape smirked, as he pulled up Sirius sweater, and undo his belt.

” No.” Sirius cried out and squirm, who regonized that sound to well. ” Please no.” 

Over and over he smashed the belt on his almost healed back. It echos on the lake, and Sirius tried to shut out the noice. Memorys flooded over his burning head, and he swallow several sobs.

” Just pretent it is Lupin. Maybe he is a rough top.” 

It was so cold, and the same time warm on the young Gryffindor boy body. His back burned and his stomach froze, but at the moment his rage covered it all up.

” This is the closest you will come to get laid.” Snape saw red and pulled of one Sirius skate and aim for his head. ” Are you insane?! The ice is going to...”

It was the last thing he could say before Snape hit the ice instead of Sirius head when he dodge, over and over, until the icy area around them burst.


	10. Ice water

Only the dark and the cold existed in the world. When Padfoot open his eyes, everything was as dark as when he had his eyes closed. No sound and no light could reach him. It was like time had stopped. Padfoot head moved like tar, and then, quicker than a heartbeat he woke up like from a dream. His lungs burned for air and he screamed with his mouth open. Like a icy dagger had stabbed him, whole of his body shudder, and Sirius kicked and claw the water for all that he was worth. 

Suddenly a warm feeling spread through his body and Padfoot stopped to swim. He just waited to die.

” Be my home.”

” Moony?” 

It echoed in his head. Padfoot open his eyes.

” I am so cold.” He mimic, when everything hurted again.

It continued to echo in his head. Moonys warm voice continued to sound over his pounding head.

” I am going to be your home.” 

Like a never before fire, Padfoot kicked and swam to the surface. Moony words echoed louder. He had no idea if he was swiming up, or how far it was, but he did not stop, stubborn he closed his mouth, and kicked for his life. When Padfoot swam to the light, he could see something black floating just under the surface. At a closer look he could see it was Snape, who still was conscious. Hard he grabbed on to Snapes coat, and dragged him up above.

Fresh air hit them like a storm, and manic he breathed it all in.

” Hhhhang on...” Sirius yield, but just a tiny squek came out.

” Noo...do...not...say.” The Slytherin boy croaked out.

” Sssshut up.”

Fever chilling Padfoot moved his left hand in Severus. The other tried to grab on a landmass of ice. Despretly he tried to dragged them both up from the water, but stopped and looked at him.

” Ssseverus...swim to me.” 

Panting he pulled the cold boy closer, but Severus body slowly sank more back in the water. 

” Whhhat is the use?” 

” Do...do nnot say that... you...” Padfoot lips change color and his panting slow down. ” We are not going to die this close to Hogwarts.” 

After minutes of fighting, he stopped kicking, and leaned his head on the ice, murmuring Remus name. 

” Sirius!!!” 

He looked up and tried to smile but the corners of his mouth was to frozen.

” Rrrrem...” 

Lupin grabbed his hand and squeak out.

” I am going to get you up.” 

It was to heavy to pull up both Sirius and Snape, but Lupin continued to pull for all his worth. One inch at the time.

” So...glad...here...” 

Sobing his eyes out Lupin dug his heel into the ice, and looked in Sirius drozy eyes.

” Hang on. Please...”

” I love...”

” No!” Moony yield and shudder in his whole body. ” Do not say it like you are giving up!” 

From his hand, the cold spread around Lupins wrist. The only warm on Sirius was his hazelnuts eyes. Like it was the last time, Padfoot smiled so the skin around his mouth bursted.

” You are not a monster Remus John Lupin. Do not listen if anybody tells you otherwise.” 

It was so weak and quite, but it also could not be clearer. Lupin broke down and cried out for help, so loud his lungs could. James glide in and grabbed Moonys waist.

” Regulus, pull!!!” 

The young Slytherin wrapped his arms around James, and yield over his shoulder.

” Julian, quickly!!!” 

Julian Humphrey held on.

” Peter!!!”

The chubby boy backed with a stady grip on Julians feet.

” Lily, hang on to me!!!”

Last in the chain Lily fought like never before. Together they pulled up Sirius and Snape, screaming wildly. They collapsed on solid ground and Lupin wrapped Sirius in a firmly hug. 

” You saved him. Thank you so much! Thank you!” Lily called happily to them all and squeezed Snape tight.

” You do not need to thank me.” James said humble, and for the first time in ages, he did not sound flirty.

Lily huged Sirius from behind, who shudder in his boyfriend shoulder.

” I do not need saving!” Snape roared and stumble up and ran clumsy.

After about two meters, Snape tripped and could not move.

” Severus!” Lily yield and ran to him, with James not far behind. 

She gently touched his forehead, and looked on Prongs who sat beside her in a pile of snow.

” He is burning up.” Lily sobed.

Fiery James lifted up Severus who squirm.

” Dooo...not...touch me!” Snape beat the taller boy on his head, and sobed uncontrolled. ” I hate you!!!” 

” Stop being such an ass Severus!” James roared. ” Lily help me get him on my back.” 

Regulus shook his brother hardly, who climb on to Remus.

” Come on Sirius. We must get you inside!”

Padfoot did not listen and grabbed Moony jacket harder. Julian got down on his knees and whisper to Remus.

” Hey Remus.” When he whisper Moony woke up like a dream. ” Sirius is going to freeze to death, if we do not get him to the hospital wing.”

”Ccom on Pads. We got to make you warm.” 

Lupin grabbed one arm around Padfoot. Wormtail offer to help, but Regulus who was a little taller than him, said he could do it and wrapped his arm on the other side. 

Then Peter ran like a lunatic and open the gigant oak door for them all. Lily took of the bag of Snapes shoulder. Julian eyes widen and he ran to her.

” Let me get that. Go get help.”

Lily pulled her cheeks in, and noded.

” I am on it!”

When she ran in the castle, Julian looked in the bag and smirked when Tom Riddles diary layed at the bottom.

” To bad Sev. We are finding it first.” 

Peter helped by lifting Sirius feet and Julian joined him. When reaching the stairs all of the young students fought to get up, but the heavy wet clothes and skaters slow them down.

” Mmmoony?”

” Padfoot?”

Sirius blue lips moved shuddering.

” I am not feeling so good.” 

Lupin blinked away hot tears, as he lead them up floor, by floor.

” It is going to be alright my love.” 

Regulus looked at Sirius and shook him violently.

” Hey! Stay awake! Do not close your eyes.” 

Hardly reacting Sirius open them, but at once shut them again. James legs could not bear anymore, so he just layed on the platform.

” I can not...it is to heavy.” James puffed and placed Snape on the not moving area.

Julian got down on one knee and magically removed the skaters. Regulus gave Remus one look, and they to layed Sirius beside Snape. 

” We have to get them out of the wet clothes.” Julian said in a hurry.

Quickly they buttom up Padfoots jacket, and rip of his sweater who was glued to his skin. James embarrassed took of Snape clothes until he was just in his underwear. When both boys was almost naked Julian did a warming spell, in a hurry but also very carefully.

” Can you talk to him Moony? Please?”

Wormtail looked so lost at Moony, who eyes was all out of color.

” Hey Pads?”

” Mmm?” 

The young boy stopped holding his breath, when the cold boy moved slightly.

” What happend out on the ice?” 

Regulus removed his skates and listen carefully. After a moment Padfoots dark brown eyes focus on them.

” Am I a Slytherin?” 

Regulus chuckle.

” No you are to stupid for that.” 

His brother chuckle.

” Never change little brother.” 

Regulus sniffed low and layed his robe over him for warm. Julian crawled over, and rubed Padfoots chest, and at the same time stroke Regulus messy hair.

” My sweet Moony.” Remus sobed snorty nosed, hating seeing his boyfriend so pale and week. Padfoot stroke his thumbs around the sharp cheekbones. ” I am sorry I could not live with you.” 

” No...” Moony whisper.

Padfoot hands went limp, and he did not move anymore. Moony sat like a statue. Not able to take it in.

” Nooo!!! Sirr. No!!!” Regulus yield from the top of his lungs, and beated his fist on Sirius chest wildly. ” Come on!!! Do you not dare! Gahhhhh!!!” Regulus dark eyes swollen up when he sobed on his brother shoulder.

” He...he...he is not dead is he?” Stutter Peter covering his mouth.

Julian pulled Regulus away who scream and kicked at him, who ignored it and squezzed him tight.

” I am sssso sorry Acturus.” 

Regulus hunched on Julians neck, who rocked him gently in his arms. James grabbed Snapes hair and spat out so dark he could.

” If you had anything to do with the ice breaking. I swear on my life, that I am going to end you.” 

The dark hair boy did not respond, he was awake but his dark eyes was not focus. 

Lily ran to the gang with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore right behind. Lily who saw Severus, sat beside him, and gently removed the icy bang from his eyes.

” Sev. Ohh Sev. Please say something.”

Madam Pomfrey slowly hunched down a fire in her old and wise eyes. Gently sat beside Lupin who did not move aside

” Mr Black is alive. But not for long if we do not get him to the hospital wing.” In a casual voice she turn to James. ” Mr Potter could you be so kind to remove Mr Lupin?”

James lifted Lupin who had no hope in his blue eyes.

” It is going to be alright Remus. Trust madam Pomfrey. Sirius is going to be okay.” 

When he heard his lovers name Remus grabbed James arms who was around him, and sobed so it echos through the castle. His sharp cheekbone shudder, and he leaned on James strong and safe shoulder. 

Madam Pomfrey also checked on Snape who could now sit up.

” Mr Snape is alive. I want help to carry...”

Nobody was prepered for Moony to break free from James arms, and jump on Severus and beating him like he was never going to stop.

” Admit it...it is your fault!!!” 

Snape just shudder when it started to bleed from his nose.

” Moony!!!” James roared and removed Lupin, who growl like a wolf.

” Let...me...go...” 

James stumble back almost tripping.

” We do not got the time! Padfoot must get to the hospital wing. Moony please calm down.” 

Regulus walk to them and he looked so much older and mature than his 13 year.

” Hey Rem. I know you are angry. I am to. But we must help my brother. To beat Severus does not do that. So I need your help to carry him. Can you do that?” 

To look in Regulus dark eyes, who looked exactly Sirius, made Lupin calm.

” Yes, I can do that.”

In just a couple of second both Severus and Sirius was up and on their way to the upper floor. 

It was so soft and warm around him that Padfoot thought it was heaven. But it was also very dark, and not how he had pictured the after life. Padfoot sat up, and groan when his chest hurted. 

” Why does it hurt?” He mumbled and stroke it gently, to his suprise it was not his own sweater. 

When he sat up some more, he could feel something heavy in his lap. Very softly he touch it, and at once recognize the always so tousled hair, and sharp cheekbone.

” Remus wake up.” Sirius voice was so lightly and weak, that he almost did not regonize it at first. 

Lupin groan drowsy and rubbed his eyes then looked up. His clear blue eyes shined through the dark and looked in his. So hard he could, Lupin hugged Sirius and burried his nose in the borrowed sweater. Nobody said a word. Nothing could describe the horror and fear Moony had feelt. 

” I...I...I thought you were dead.” Lupin whisper after sitting in the dark for Merlin knows how long.

” My Moony. Do not go. Please.” 

Lupin nudge his lips so lightly and mumble in his mouth.

” No. I am here now.” 

He got a adrenalin kick of Moony mouth on top of his, and played roughly with his messy bangs. Moony grabbed Padfoot waist hard and deepen the kiss. 

” Wait Moons.” 

Moony looked horrfied when Padfoot screamed.

” Are you hurt?” Padfoot squirm on his side, and Moony lighten up his wand. Gently he lifted up the sweater and saw how much bruises covered it.

” Snape did it? Didn’t he?” 

Padfoot sobed in Moonys shoulder.

” Yyyes. He tried to..to...kill meee.” 

” Shyy. It is alright.” Moony waggled him sweetly in his arms. ” I am going to make sure Snape never hurts you again!”

” Moony.”

Lupin got up and waved his lighten wand in anger.

” He knew what you had been through. And still beat you like your father did!!!”

” Hey. Do not do anything stupid. The minstry already have their eyes on you. We can just go to Dumbledore right now or McGonagall...”

Moony looked on Padfoots hand making tiny circle on his wrist, and calm down.

” They are not here.”

Padfoot looked confused.

” Well. Have they already gone on Christmas break?” 

Moony wrinkle his brows and stroke his cheeks.

” It is Christmas today. You have been unconscious for three days.”

” It is Christmas today?! And we are here!” Merlin your parents must be furious.” Padfoot cried out, but Moony just laughed.

” We got time to celebrate. Come on now. Everybody is wating to meet you. We have taken turn to sneek down to see you. Madam Pomfrey...”

” Is not suprise to see you here Mr Lupin.” At the stern ladys voice both of the boys jumped high. ” It seems like you two take turns to visit here.”

Moony looked guilty on Madam Pomfrey.

” Sorry.” 

The older lady shook her head.

” No need my sweet boy. But I would had prefer if you and your friends had let mr Black rest.” Hard she claped her hands. ” Well...well. Lets get you all to the fire place in professor Dumbledores offices. So you can use the floo network. Are you up to it Mr Black?” 

” It...it is all going very fast...” He mumbled leaning on Remus.

Madam Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders.

” Very well. We can make some dinner in the great hall...”

” On second thought. I wanna get going.” 

Lupin smirked at him.

” Can’t resist to celebrate with me? Can you?” 

Sirius sigh.

” Do not be so smug.”

They pick up Regulus, Julian, Peter and James, who hugged him tight.

” James. Not so hard.”

But James squezzed him more.

” I will not let you go mate. Neeeeeeever!!!” 

Regulus pulled him back and hugged his older brother.

” I am so glad you are okay. We were worried sick.” 

Sirius hugged him, and lightly kissed the top of his head.

” I am okay. Please do not cry.”

Regulus rubbed his eyes and pulled back, taking his hand

” We are all going to Remus family. They have planned a dinner for days now. So it would be ready when you woke up.” 

Padfoot looked at Dumbledores open fire place, and then how everybody stood tight around it.

” Do you mean all?”

Julian freckles lighten up when he curved his mouth up.

” Yes. My family, James family, Peters family and you and Regulus two. After the days you spend in a coma, or whatever. We all deserve to celebrate christmas and bond together.”

Moony grabbed his other hand.

” Merry Christmas Pads.” 

Padfoot saw Moony slowly fading away in the green flames and followed.

” Merry Christmas my knight in shined armor.”


	11. Coming out

The head of the Gryffindor house sat quitly on the comfty chair, and cleaned out her desk from empty ink holders, to old exams and even Bertie botts beans boxes, who Albus left behind, when she heard footstep, so smoothly that any other person would had missed it. Kindly McGongall looked at the open door, and when the footsteps stopped, she friendly called out.

” Please come in.” 

After sometime a dark eyed boy snuck in.

” Hey, I am not bothering you. Am I?” The else cocky boy avoided Professor McGonagall clear eyes, and had trouble not sounding husky. ” You said at the begining of the year, that your door was always open?”

The older professor melted of seeing this young boy finally open up to her.

” Of course you are not bothering me Sirius. Come sit my boy, make yourself comfortable.”

Sirius Black shoulders drop of relief when he could see the warm and honest forest green eyes, and he sat down in a chair infront of Minerva.

” Tea?” 

” That would be nice.” 

In a couple of minutes Minerva set the desk and pour some tea, who looked so antic that Sirius was afraid it was going to crack. Carefully he drank and sigh when its warm spread in his stomach. 

” Have a biscuit.” 

McGongall reach out a jar, and Sirius grabbed one shyly. Every bit of the chocolate chip biscuit was heaven.

” Professor? Can I have one for Remus to? He really like chocolate.” 

” Of course. Why don’t you take the whole jar? I can easely get some new ones.” Overwelming he grabbed the whole jar, as Minerva McGonagall pour some more tea. ” So, how was your christmas holiday?”

” Why are you being so nice to me?”

The young boy blurry and confused looked at her.

” Why would I not be?” It looked like Sirius wanted to say something but the words would not come out. So very slowly she said. ” How are things at home?”

It all came out like a storm. It could not be bottle up anymore. Not when he felt so warm and so safe.

” Theydonotloveme.” The Gryffindor boy tremble, and several objects started to soar above their heads. Minerva calmly got up. ” My father hates that I am a Gryffindor. Hates that I am gay.”

More and more did the young Gryffindor tremble and sobed so his nose become wet and snorty.

” It is okay.” 

Pages of books ripped apart from books, vases got chiped, and ink flew across the desk. But the head of the house just hunched down to her student.

” I want to love boys. I want to be gay.” 

Minerva let Sirius lean to her shoulder, and rubbed his back gently.

” My sweet, sweet boy. You can love whoever you want. Do not listen to anybody who tells you otherwise. Okay?” 

The Gryffindor boys hugged his professorn tight and smiled more happily through his tears.

” Okay.” 

Minerva looked how the objects landed hardly on the ground. Slowly she then let Sirius go, and once again sat on her chair.

” I must ask you. Did your father hurt you in any way?”

He nodded. 

” I am sorry about your office.” 

Minerva looked around chuckling to herself.

” Oh no worry. I can easely clean it up.” Then she returned to a more serious mood. ” Remember that you are a good person Sirius. Mischiefs and all.” By the word mischiefs Sirius smirked and cleared his nose, with his sleeves. ” I know it seems like all Slytherins are bad when you look on your family. But in time you will see that all house are united. You have the cunning and ambitious of a Slytherin...” 

” You sound like Remus.” Sirius chuckled amused.

” Mr Lupin is a smart boy. You like him very much do you?” 

He blushed hard and mumble.

” I do.” 

Minerva noded, before choosing her words very carefully.

” I can help you with your family. We do not need to talk about pressing charges yet. But for now I can give you and your brother a sanctuary. We have a program who allow students to live at Hogwarts over the summer. Some teacher will be attenting, and we do some actvitets together, as qudditch matchs or...” 

” Thank you so much professor McGonagall. I am glad I came here. But I am going to live with Remus, and...” Sirius draw in his cheeks, and stroke his tousled hair. ” I came here to talk about Snape.”

Her face suddenly looked much older.

” Your brother talked to me before christmas. Telling me how Mr Snape and his friend torture Mr Theodor. We have made a report to the ministry.”

” Can you expel him?!” Sirius yield, anger growing in his face.

” It is not that easy.”

Suddenly he rushed up and tumbled over his chair.

” Severus Snape is a psychopath. He tried to kill me at the lake. He made the ice burst! He had threaten Remus when he was in the hospital wing. And harassed my brother and his friend to find the stupid made up chamber.” 

McGongall did not move a muscle.

” I know you are angry...”

” No!!!” He did not know what to do, so he just smashed a glas on the table, leaving a bleeding wound on his palm. ” I am not angry I am...” The boy leaned on the door frame, a crack in his voice. ” I am so afraid.” 

Minerva quickly got up, pointing his wand at his palm.

”Episkey.” 

A warm breeze spread over the open wound, and then in a second it became very cold, before it healed completly.

” Please.”

Professor McGongall leaned just a bit at the desk.

” I am trying my best for Mr Snape to get the punishment he deserve. I am afraid it is word against word when it comes to Snape threaten you and your friends. We have witness for the torture of Mr Theodor, but we found the wands in the room of requirement. It was all loaner wands, so we can not bind them to Snape and his friends. Mr Fudge...”

Sirius snorted.

” Cornelius Fudge can kiss my...”

McGongall snapped.

” Language Mr Black!” Then continued in her regular tone ” It is hard to judge a minor. Just look at Remus this autumn. But I will insure you. I am going to watch that boy as a hawk. Nothing bad will happen to you or your love ones. He has a warning and one more he is out of the school. That is the best I can do.” 

Now his fears, frustation and anger bubble up in his throat. Padfoot wanted to scream. Scream his lungs out at the head of his house. But he knew it was not her fault.

” It...I...did not mean to...I am so sorry...” 

Gently she gave him the jar.

” Go get some rest, will you? Maybe have a picnic with your friends?”

Padfoot noded.

” Can I come back some more?”

Minerva McGongall looked fondly at her brave student.

” Anytime.”

When Padfoot reached the top of the Astronomy tower, he stopped just before the platform, and just observed his surroundings. Regulus and Julian snuggle up close, and was reading a book, James and Peter drank some hot coca, while Lupin read another book wrapped in a blanket. Like a fairy tale the snow magically blew in the wind and landed on the boys, who laughing stick out their tounges. A huge smile growing on Padfoot and his bad mood slowly disappeared. 

” Hey Padfoot.” Moony said, and sweatly got up and gave him a hug. ” Everything alright?” 

He moved Lupins bang out of his sparklig blue eyes, and burst out in a dimple smile.

” It is now.” 

Moony played with Padfoot hair, and looked down. 

” What do you got there?”

” Ohh, I almost forgot. I brought biscuits.”

Regulus looked up.

” I want some.”

Julian also looked up.

” Me to.”

Padfoot sigh and placed the jar in the middle. 

” Lucky for you. I do not cares that it is not sunday.”

James cheered.

” Whoo. Yey for cool dad.” 

” And what does the strict dad say?”

Peter asked Lupin who shrugged his shoulders.

” Why would I turn down sweets? Eat up.” 

In a minute the boys drank hot chocolate, talked happily, eat some biscuit, and just hang around. Julian once again read the book, but after a while he layed on the platform.

” I give up. Gahhhhh. It is impossible to read!!!”

”How can you not? It is so easy.” 

Regulus turned to his brother. ” Sirr, you can read this can’t you?” 

Sirius skeptical looked over at the book.

” Is this the one Snape had?”

Regulus pulled his mouth.

” Weeeell. Technically we found it first. But anyway. Can you read it?” 

His brother looked closlely on it.

” Yeah.”

Julian sat up, his red tousled hair bathed in snow.

” How?! Am I overanalyzing this? Is it a simple code?”

Lupin asked Julian to see it.

” It is just curvy lines.”

James smootly sat between Julian and Regulus.

” I can read a little. It say something about Tom having a cruch on a older Slytherin guy.”

Moony rolled his eyes at him.

” James. No one is buying that.”

Julian smirked a bit.

” Actually it says that. Guess the dark lord was once a teeneger to.”

Sirius took the book and held it over his head, and Regulus tried to grab it.

” I do not like you reading this Reg. It could be dark magic in it.” 

” Come on. Give it back!”

The Black brothers got up and wrestle roughly. Julian gasped when Regulus hit Sirius hard on the chin.

” Acturus stop it!” 

Sirius jumped high when Regulus beat his chest.

” It is mine!” He hissed and Julian looked realising on Regulus.

” Regulus. We need to talk.”

” Not now Jules!”

Remus got between the brothers and looked sharply on Regulus who looked like he would hit Sirius again.

” Reg. Hey look at me.” Regulus suprised looked at his soft but stern face. ” I can see that you are angry. Why is this so important for you?” 

The Slytherin boy stroke his hair.

” I am sorry Sirr. I...I just want to find the chamber to prove that a Slytherin can be good. Over the years people have been attack or killed, and everytime people have been covered it up. I want it to end.” Regulus gave Lupin a soft nod, and he moved away, so Regulus could go to his brother. ” I know you do not belive in the chamber. But belive in me please. I can sense that it is real. Let me find it, and belive that I will not use dark arts.”

Sirius squezzed his brother tight and whisper in his black hair, who was so similar to his own.

” If you found the entres. Come to me. I am not letting you go alone.”

Regulus squezzed his brother harder.

” I promise. I love you...and I am sorry I hit you.”

Smirking he pulled away and lightly kissed the top of his head.

” I belive in you and love you very much.” 

Peter cut in. 

” Sorry for killing the mood. But is Snape going to be a problem?”

Sirius shook his head.

” No. He has a warning and one more move his is out of Hogwarts.” 

Not to everyone suprise James lash out.

” If I see him near any of you. I am going to send his greasy as back to muggletown.” 

Lupin could not help to laugh.

” The muggle world is not just one town.”

James shrugged his shoulders.

” Not according to my conspiracy theory I came up with seconds ago. So should we continued our picnic?”

After sitting there until they were white as snowmens. Padfoot turn to Moony and whisper.

” Moons?”

” Mmm Pads?”

It was not often Sirius stutter but know he had a hard time to say the words, even tho he was sure of them. 

” I...ifff...if you want...I mean if you do not...so...only if you...”

Remus looked loveling in his determined dark eyes.

” It is okay. It is me. You can say whatever you want.”

” I want to come out.” 

Moony could not be any happier this moment.

” I would love that.”

So as one being Lupin and Sirius stood up.

” I would like to say something.” Padfoot began, and James, Peter, Julian and Regulus turn to him. ” Some of you already know it, and I guess the others have guess it...but I would like to say it anyway. Sooo.” Sirius held Lupins hand who nodded encouraging. ” Me and Remus is a couple.”

Against his will, he thought of his father. How he beat him, after overhearing about him being gay. Hoped that nobody would be angry.” 

” Awwwww you to are so cute.” Squeaked Peter and hugged them both in one go. 

James jumped on his feets and held his best friend tighter than ever.

” I am so proud of you mate.” 

Sirius wiped away his tears and hugged James back.

” Thank you.” 

Regulus ruffled Lupin hair and grine.

” Welcome to the family Remus. We may be little. But the best ones is still here.”

Lupin hugged his boyfriends little brother smiling.

” Thank you for accepting me.” 

Then James hugged Lupin.

” Remus you fox. You got the hot one.” 

Regulus and Julian shared one look and butst out at the same time.

” We are a couple to!” 

” I do not know you guys so well. But can I hug you to?” Peter said over enthusiastic.”

After more cheering James raised a cup.

” I want to propose a toast for the two couples. Now we are one family and no Peter I am not turning this chocolate to champange. We are not allowed to have alcohol yet, and I do not want professor McGonagall to murder us. Cheers!” 

” Bummers.” Peter whisper.

” Cheers!!!” 

Both new and old marauders clinked coca cups in the snowy open skys above.


	12. Divination

Yawing Remus Lupin layed his weary head to rest on the table. Padfoot gently shook him.

” Hey Moony. Are you sleeping?”

Outside the window the moon began to return from being full last night. Its light lit up the else dark classroom and on the students, who was absolutly concentrated on the crystalballs infront of them.

” Why did you not convince Moony to skip class?” James said stern to Sirius, when Lupin snored loudly. Who just rolled his eyes.

” Me? I would have more luck to convice Professor McGonagall to run naked through Hogwarts. Than to make Remus Lupin skip one class.” 

Peter smirked.

” Well. Are you going to prove your theory?” 

Padfoot looked him dead in the eyes.

” Are you going to shut up?!” 

Moony moaned far down his throat, when he dreamed of Padfoot who aroused yield his name and gently rubbed his sack. Sirius blushed dark red, when Lupin growled.

” Pads...Merlin...so good...”

More urgently Padfoot shook his boyfriend. 

” Moony. Wake up!”

The male divination teacher Othello McArthur beat the table just an inch from Lupins head.

” Listen up young student!” The young boy drowsy lifted his head. ” We are going to look into your soul. Fiiiiind the inner fear and there for, your mind must be present.”

James snickerd low.

” To bad my mind are in the past.” 

At once Peter hanged on.

” My mind is in the fuuuuuture.” 

Like nothing happend the professor continued, and overenthusiastic waved his glasses. Sirius sassy whisper to Lupin that McArthur would not see much if he continue to take of her glasses. Dry Lupin laughed at the joke. Padfoot smirked pleased and ruffled Moonys hair, who had laid flat on one side. 

” Be prepered...to a journey inside yourself. Embrace your inner demons. ” Almost soaring Othello moved among the tables. ” If you can shut out everything else and only focus on your feelings, thoughts and memories. You see what you are most afraid of.” He then stop and looked out the window and afar. ” When you can truly see your own characters. Then you can begin to see the future.” Clapping loadly he sat at a chair, so he could see the whole class room. ”Begin!!!”

Moony rubbed his head and looked drowsy in his chrystal ball, whos bright light mocking mixed together with the moonlight. 

” Fucking great!” Lupin groaned and once again layed down his head.

In the other end of the classroom. Severus Snape looked in the chrystal and it was just Lily face in it. Memorys of how they argue time after time, and in the end how she leave for good.

” Wwhat are you seing Sev?” Lily mumbled trembling. Now looking very pale on the shining crystal.

” Nothing.” Snape snarled, and turned it away so Lily could not see.

Peter did not even blink, and stare at it for a whole minute. So concentrated that his ears turned scarlet red. James friendly smirked at him, his legs on the table and laizly waved his wand, making a small blue smoky deer run over where the marauders was all sitting. Wormtail amused tried to catched it in his hands. Moony looked at it sleepy, on purpose avoiding his assignment. After some time he looked at Padfoot, who made tiny hissing like sound at the crystal ball.

” Are you catching a cold Marty McFly?” Moony waited for him to ask who that was. When he did not, Moony looked over to his boyfriend, who very slowly start to tremble. ” Sirr?” 

A black smoke arise from his chrystal ball and spread across the classroom. People yield when it was impossible to see. 

” Wwhhat...” Remus coughed, and covered his mouth with his Gryffindor scarf. 

” Nobody panic!!! Nobody panic!!! Stay calm!!!” Othello McArthur screamed and ran around the classroom.

Like it was miles away Moony heard students who was panting loudly, screamed, and pushed eachother to reach the hatch in the floor. People stopped desperately to find the exit, but it was to dark and crowded. A Ravenclaw boy open a window to get it out, but it was no use. 

Out of the smoke there was images. A green valley who was surronded by lakes and wetlands. A young boy who had black hair with a silver streak bangs, walked home to a little cottage on a hill. An older man who looked like the boys father waited for him. There was no sound so it was impossible to guess what they said. The boys mother came out searching for something a far, then seeing a shepherd dog running at the boy. 

When the rest of the students ignored the pictures and ran away. Snape looked facinated at them, somehow feeling drawn to the boy. Padfoot watched the chrystal ball, eyes completly black and he froze when the father picked up his sons walking staff, and brutaly beat him over and over. After the father walked in, the shepard boy lightly lick the boys wounded face, who was laying at the grass. When the mother also left, he burried his face in the fur and sobed so low he could. 

Moony looked at how the boy growed up. In day time he herded the sheeps, and at night he worked on several wands out of an old oak who grown nearby, the core was Phonix feathers who Lupin was suprised he could get. The answer came right away when the young wizard transferd to far of countries, and came home just a few hours later, with berries, plants and books to study. In that moment when the young boy work on a wand of snakewood and took a horn from a tiny basilisk, Moony knew who the young boy was.

A couple of young boys and girls in their early teens got togheter to learn from the boy. Under the moon they duel, learn spells and brewed  
potions. Every night after the lections the boy wrote something in a dark redbound book. 

Another boy who had freckles and bright red hair. Snuck behind the boy, and lightly kissed his cheek, before sitting down and cuddle into his neck. He blushed and continued to write. After he was done, the boy turned around and snog his lover until the sky turned light. 

One night the muggle father saw how the two of them practise magic, and after layed in the grass together. When the boy, went to the river to get water, the father brutaly stabbed the red hair boy. Who ran into the silver hair boys arms. Quickly he took of his locket who had a serpent on it and placed it in his lovers hand. Teary looking in his dark eyes, he slightly liftet his silver bang, and draw his last breath. 

Sorrow and anger flooded over when it was to late to heal him. For hours he held his lover and sobed in his chest. Not wanting it to happen. 

Padfoot eyes got sore and he wanted to find Moony in the smoke.

Some of the student in the divination classrom, stopped running to look. The boy now torture and murdering his father. 

Quicker the images showed up. Hogwarts was newly built and the young boy was grown up. In secret he avoid the man with the gold locks and the other founders, to work on a hidden room. 

Suddenly it all flashdown so quickly Padfoot had trouble to see it all. It looked like a man arrogantly duel wizard after wizards, not being able to lose. An old cottage in the wood, a man shoving a ring on the nose of a muggle man, while his son smirked in the background, and a pale girl cleaning the fireplace. A very charming and young Tom Riddle walking down Hogwarts halls. 

Moony looked intense at a newly image, and anger and fear made him shudder. A dark hair and dark eyed man, who could not been any other than Orion Black. In every way he looked like Sirius, from how he pulled back his hair, to him wrinkle his nose. The dark lord entered their home and in one movment he bowed.

Moony ran over the crowd, pushed down Padfoots chrystal ball so hard it crashed into a millon pieces, and in one second the smoke was gone.

” What happend?!” McArthur looked on his students who was spread all around the classroom. ” Who broke my ball?!

Padfoot cheekbones tremble and his dark eyes looked around the room on his classmates, who eyes was filled with anger and fear.  
A Hufflepuff boy snarled out.

” Filthy deatheater! Why do we let in another Black in the castle to begin with?! We should wipe them all out!!!” 

Several students yield slurs to the young Gryffindor boy, who hides his blurry eyes in his knees.

James was on his way to hit the boy, when a tall Slytherin student grabbed the Hufflepuff boys collar.

” Do not talk about Sirius that way! All the Blacks are not bad. His brother saved him from people like you! Who judge people from what blood they have.” 

” Get your hands of me Theodor!” The Hufflepuff boy yield and beat Gabriel in the chest who just groan, and grab him harder. ” Salazar Slytherin is a monster and any connection to him should not be allowed to enter the school. So do us all a favor Black! Go and die somewhere.” 

Snape just stared at Sirius. Mumbling furious that none of this was right. Lupin very carefully walked to his boyfriend.

” Sirr...”

Then he ran so fast he could, almost jumping over his classmates and out the door. 

” Padfoot!” James cried and ran after just behind Peter and Lupin.

” Pads wait!” Peter yield.

Hogwarts was completly dark, so Moony had to lit his wand, so he could see his boyfriend who was impossible to see in the dark. Clumsy he followed him down the stairs and fought back his headache.

” Sirius...please...stop.” 

The young boy did not turned around, did not stop, he just ran away and fleed throught the front door. Remus was just behind and run out in the night.

” Hey! What are you vandals doing up after bed time?!”

James and Peter almost tripped over eachother trying not to crash into the janitor who was blocking the door.

” We had a divination class at night. Beacuse our teacher Othello McArthur had this crazy idea that our minds would be more open at night. Anyway that is not the point...” Peter stumble open his words, and have to dodge when Filch waved the lantern.

” I am going to hang you two from your wrists in chains at the dungeons!”

Outside it slowly started to snow. After only a couple of meters, his robe was covered in snow and the tears turn to ice when a cold wind blewed by. Somewhere behind he could hear Moony begging him to stop. It hurted to hear his boyfriend so broken and sad. More quickly he ran and ignored the memorys when he passed by the Hogwarts lake.

When they got farther in the forbidden forest. Moony coughed his lungs out and was so weary he tripped over a treeroot and layed on the cold hard ground. When the moon lit the sky up Moony looked up on it and was on the edge of anxiety attack.

” Moons. You should not be out in the cold.” Gently Sirius sat down on the snow and pulled Lupin up so he sat up. Then sweetly warmed up his pale cheeks. ” Go inside, please.” 

Lupin trembling shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Sirius neck.

” No, not without you.” 

” I...I want to be alone.” 

Moonys fingers played softly with Padfoots wet hair.

” You maybe want to be alone. But do you really need it Sirius Black?”

Harshly he removed Moony hand who looked a little hurted by it.

” I do not want to be a Black!” He snarled and looked away from the clear blue eyes who he loved.

Moony cuped his face and stroked the swelling under Padfoots eyes. ” Sweetie, look at me.” When he did, Moony smiled warmly. ” I do not care if you are related or whatever to Salazar Slytherin. You are so kind, so loving and so good.”

Padfoot removed Moonys hands and moved away.

” I...I it is in my blood. Hate and anger. I beat Snape at his scars. I...  
Moony. There is something wrong with me.” 

” There is nothing wrong with you. Okay?”

Padfoot ignored him, and once again removed his hands.

” I hear voices. I do not know what is happening to me. Just go Remus!” 

” No. I am not leaving your side.” 

Sirius yield and sobed frustated and beat Lupins chest hard. Who did not react to it.

” I hate myself! Why do you love me?! Why?!” 

Moony hugged him so much he could.

” I am here, cry out my brave knight.” 

Padfoot cuddle in Moonys arms and sobed. Moony could taste the salt of his own tears, and burried his nose in Padfoots tousled hair. 

” I am soooo sorry I beat you.” Moony hushed him, when Sirius lightly kissed where he had beat him. ” Do not go.”

” No worry. I am not.” 

Sirius burried his face in the cozy Gryffindor scarf. 

”I do not know who I am anymore.”

Moony smirked.

” Then I have to tell you. You are Sirius Orion Black. A brave Gryffindor who always rush to danger. Who are there for your friends. Who battles my demons as well as your own.” Sirius looked up from the scarf. ” You love Quidditch, defense against dark arts, Bertie bottś every flavour beans, doing mischifes, hanging out in the libary but not beacuse you love books, but beacuse I love it. You play wizards chess, dreaming nightmares, wrinkle you nose when you are focusing, mostly going around with a stupid smirk...

” It is not stupid.” Padfoot giggled, and Moony just giggled back.

” You are reckless, a bit arrogant, impatient, is quick to anger, and has a hard time to let people in. Every of those things, good and bad is what makes you Sirius.”

Padfoot wiped out his tears and wrapped his robe around Moony.

” I love you.” 

Moony dimples smile who he loved appeared.

” I love you to.” 

Messy, snowy and teary did the Gryffindor boys snog. The moon started to get lower and the forest more dark.

” Moony?”

” Mmm Pads?”

Blushing and shyly he said.

” One day. Perhaps. If you would like. We could. I mean. Maybe I can use your last name?” 

Moony did not giggle like Padfoot thought he would. Instead he noded.

” Sirius Lupin is a lovely name.” 

Now very numb Remus got up and open his palm.

” Would Sirius Lupin. Who are brave as a Gryffindor, clever as a Ravenclaw, kind as a Hufflepuff and ambitious as a Slytherin? Like to go to a hot fire place for some chocolate?”

A much warmer and happier Padfoot grabbed his hand.

” I would love to my knight in shining armor.”


	13. Girls bathroom

” Wanna get out of here?”

Sirius stop to doodle his paper and looked suprised at Lupin whos pupils was widen.

” Who are you and what have you done to Remus Lupin?”

” Come on it is just potion class.” 

Chuckling Padfoot looked at Moony, who looked like he meaned it.

” I can not belive I am saying this. But no. I have to study, I am so far behind. Do you know what the hell a Bezoar is?” 

Not so smooth as he thought Horace Slughorn snuck behind the boys to eavesdropp. Absurdly he gasp when the boys at sync turned to look at him.

” Study on boys!” Horace spat out and ran to another corner.

” It is a stone like mass who can be found in a stomach of a goat. There, can we go now?”

Amused Padfoot once again turned to Moony.

” Eager are we?”

Blushing Lupin whisper in his ear, and could not stop a impulse to bite his lips.

” I want you.” 

” Lets go!” 

Padfoot clumsy got up and he and Moony sprinted out before Slughorn could stop them.

” So...where...where do we go?” Padfoot panted and could feel Moonys hand tingled in his.

” I...I have not thought so far...”

Dry he laughed at him.

” Well this must be the first time you have not thought something through.” 

Padfoot teasing comment turned to a growl when Moony rubed his lower parts at his.

” Stop...teasing...” 

Padfoots looked how arouse Moony looked, and fluster of his hard cock gently rubed his growing erection.

” I...I just came to think of a empty place.” 

In a hurry they ran and stumble in the old girls bathroom. At once Lupin thrust Sirius at a sink, and nip his throat.

” Wow Moons I...” 

Padfoot whimper and grabbed the tap when he sucked on his throat, and groped his ass firmly.

” Pads...” 

Moonys warm breath tickled Padfoots skin, who got wetter and wetter in his boxershorts.

” I....Merlin...I have never...” Padfoot stopped murmur, and moaned when Moony yanked of the buttons of his pants. ” I have never seen you like this before.” 

It was all to much. Moonys warm mouth who now traveled to his lower abdominal, the scent of books and chocolate, and the big blue eyes who sparkle of lust.

” Mmmm...Pads... you are so tense...” 

So he succumb and orgasm. It was so warm and so wet, and messy. The warm liquid streamed in his boxershorts, so he had to bit his lips not to cum all at once.

” Fuck...fuck Moony...take me...Merlin please.” 

Adrenalin running through his veins. Moony got up and gently nibble his nipple. Padfoot gently tug Moonys bangs so he got out of his sweater. Moonys whole eyes was mostly black. Very eagerly he humped Padfoot, and growling he gazed into Sirius dark eyes.

” Padfoot...so...fucking hot...” 

Moonys dark husky voice almost send him over the edge. 

” Moony... I am...”

Padfoot was so swollen and his cock throbing. Quickly rubing at Moony cock, it was torture not to let it out.

” Hard or soft?”

Both of the 16 year old boys was blushing, sweating, panting and a mess of orgasms. Padfoot roared out.

” Ha....” 

” Sure ignore me. Typical boys.”

They jumped at the ghost girl who whining floated over their heads.

” Who are you?!” Sirius cried out, blushing and avoid to look at her. Which was alot harder, when she showed up beside them. 

” Who I am?! This is my bathroom. I should ask who you are! Boys are not allowed in here!!!”

Moony snarled and jerked Padfoot of.

” Ignore her.” 

Padfoot whole face turned red, and very uncomfortable he looked at Myrtel who angry flew up and down.

” I do not want to have sex if the ghost girl are going to watch it.” 

Moony did not listen and quickly unbutton his pants. Myrtel yield.

” Stop it. Boys are so...”

” Shut up Myrtel!!! Nobody cares about you. So just go and bother someone else!” 

Embarrassed and close to tears, Moaning Myrtel wailing dived down a toilet and was immediately gone. Padfoot looked sharply at Moony.

” Come on Remus. That was very mean.” Padfoot looked in Moony sad and blurry eyes, and gently ruffled his hair. ” Are you okay?”

Moony rubbed his eyes.

” No. I am sorry. It is just...I want to be with you before...if something happens.” He sniffed a bit. ” I am so afraid of losing you after the ice incident.” 

” Hey. I am here okay.” Padfoot placed his mouth on his cheekbone. ” I am going to be here to bother you some more.” Lightly Remus chuckled. ” I am going to live with you. Eat all your chocolate, spoil the end of every movie, borrow your books, and lay my socks on your side of the bed.” 

Moony giggled.

” How am I going to stand that?”

Padfoot smirked, and wrapped his arms around Moonys waist.

” If you borrow my hoodie, going on my broom and read at night with your wand lit up.”

So adoring and loving he looked in his eyes, that Sirius could not help to smile ridiculously big.

” I love you Sirr.”

Quickly he looked after Myrtel who was nowhere in sight.

” I love you Rem.” Padfoot layed Moonys thumb at the band of his boxershort. ” Open.” 

Moony then layed the clues toghether and open his mouth in shock. But he had no chance to talk, when the sink open up and both of the tumble down a dark slide.


	14. Chamber of secrets

Moony slowly blinked away some dust who had stuck in his eyeslashes, and coughed his lungs out on the cold ground.

” Sirr.” Moony husky screamed after the worst cough was over, and looked around in the dark wet chamber. It was so moisture that he almost was glued to the ground. ” Padfoot where are you?!” 

It echoes through the chamber but Sirius was nowhere to find. In a hurry Lupin wobbling got up and continue to scream hoarsely, but tumble over. Sweat ran from his bangs, and he sobed. ” Pads.” Very softly he lifted his sweater, who had a big rift, and gently stroke his wounded side. Once he regret it, when it burned like hell. ” Gahhhhhhh.” Moony anxiety grow and Padfoot voice came up just after. Like he was just stading next to him like so many times before an attack.

” If you are having a anxiety attack Moons. We can play a game. You like Disney right? So I want you to name so many characters you can. We can compete. Ready?”

Moony smirked at Padfoots voice, and closed his eyes. Softly mumbling.   
” Aurora, Philip, Arthur, Merlin.” Moonys cheekbones shudder but he still continued to mumble. ” Pinochio, Figaro, Cleo, Gepetto,.” After saying a couple of more he feelt calm, but also drained out. ” I guess I missed a few Pads.” He thought and squinted at the dark chamber. Stretching out his hand and mumbling. ” Accio wand.” 

It rolled across the floor and easy landed in his palm. ” Episkey.” Moony quicked healed his wound and got up. ” Lumos.” When the light spread he could see some torches showing a way down a tunnel and followed it uncertein if it really was Sirius who lit them up. After walking for more than an hour, he stopped, and waved his wand. ” Duro.” When stone started to shape, he traced it in a circle, so a bowl appeared. Thristy Lupin lifted it up mumbling. ”Aguamenti” It was the clearest and most wonderfully thing he had every drank, and he filled it up and drank some more until his stomach ached. 

Another hour went. Suddenly the torches stopped glowing, and lead him to an open vault. Inside he could hear hissing sounds, and one of them was afully familiar. Trembling he stepped inside to find a gigant statue of Salazar Slytherin who was surronded by a lake. Just outside the statues mouth was biggest snake who Lupin ever seen before. It lazy bobbing it head hissing at the black hair boy who answer low.

” Sirr?” Moony whisper.

” Stay back!” 

Scared of the darkness in his eyes. Moony stay and looked sadly on him.

” I...I do not understand what you are saying.” 

Padfoot hissed angry.

” I am the heir of Slytherin. It is not safe to be around me!” In the background, the basilisk crawled through the water. ” Stay!” Momently Slytherins monster stopped at his master commands.

Moony softly splashing the water on the aisle as he got closer.

” Sirius. I do not know what you are saying. You are a parseltongue. Do you know that?” 

Quickly he change to english.

” My sweet Moony. I told you I was dark.”

” No! Do you hear me!” Padfoot flinched back. ” I will not let you dwelling in history. You are not Salazar Slytherin, not Tom Riddle and not your father!!!”

Salazars heir ignored to wip away his hot tears, who landed in his mouth.

” I am dangerous. By open the chamber I am dooming Hogwarts. I...I am going to stay here. Locking it in. Here I am not going to hurt...” 

” Sirius Orion Black!” Padfoot who whole body shudder, looked at his boyfriends furiously blue eyes. ” You are an completly arrogant ass! Are you just going to leave me?! Leave your brother! A sad boy who are afraid to be dark?!”

” Rem just...”

Moony naturally made the water splash so it washed over Padfoot from every way, who tumble over.

” No! I am not done. Do not take the coward way out. Show your inner Gryffindor. Come with me. Do something good with Slytherins gift. Learn from history. And stop being such a drama queen!!!”

Padfoot spat out some water and soaking wet he got up.

” Can you stop screaming at me?” 

Moony splashed him again, so Padfoot tumble in the lake.

” You idiot! I have been worried sick! For more than an hour I have been looking for you. Not knowing if you were hurt or...” Moony stopped and wiped his soar eyes. ” I...I just could not...”

Padfoot let his shoulder drop, and lock eyes with Moony. Steady saying. 

” Aurora.”

Moony smiled warmly.

” I already said her Pads.” 

Very carefully, so he would not slip Padfoot got closer.

” I...I am very sorry I leaved you. I wanted to be alone. It lead me here Moons. This whole time. I just. Did not understood it. It was so subtilt.”

Moony met him halfway and wrapped his arms around him. Padfoot snuggle in Moonys soft scarf and rubbed his shoulder and lower back. 

” Shyyy. It is okay.” 

Moony leaned his chin on top of Padfoot sweaty shoulder, just in time to see the serpent fangs nudge his bangs. So he shoved them both out of the way. Instant the serpent crawled to them. Padfoot glide but got no hold on the wet aisle.

” Nooo. Moony is my boyfriend. Do not harm him!!!” 

The serpent looked at his master who glide up and stood over Remus, who rubbed his head as he had smashed it at a snake statue. Moony had no idea what Padfoot said. Sirius hissed loudly and showed his teeth, while standing steady and looking right at it.

” Pads no!!! Do not look at its eyes!!!” 

He ignored Moony soar cries and stared, while he lifted something from his pocket. It was a serpent locket. Moony had seen Padfoot wear it many times. Once he said it was on old family gem, who he had stole as a revange to his parents. 

” I am the heir of Slytherin!” The young boy lifted it higher. So the serpent just stopped it trace and looked at it. ” This gems once belong to Salazar Slytherin himself!   
It was a gift from his lover. Salazar was not a pureblood! He had a muggle family. Everything he told the world about himself was wrong. Tom Riddle was not a pureblood either! The heir through the years has always has muggleblood in them. So stop the idea of purging Hogwarts from muggleborns! I command you to stop!!!

Moony loved how heroic he looked. Like a knight from the old tales he read as a child. Padfoot was dusty, had messy sweaty hair and eyes burned. It looked like the basilisk was going to stay down, but in just a heartbeat it turned on him, throwed itself on the spot Sirius had been a split second ago. 

Moony ran into a maze of pipes with Padfoots hand in his. Panting loudly.

” We...must...must keep running...” 

Padfoot could feel the monster reading his minds, and quickly blocked it.

” Moons we should split up.” 

” What? No way!” 

Padfoot let go of Moonys hand and ran to the right tunnel. 

” It can sense me. Find another way out.” He screamed backing away and then keep running.

” Come back!” 

Moony ran after and gasped when the 50 feet green beast crawled in the pips just as fast as a peregrine could dive. Padfoot heared the gasp and span around. Moony stood calmly and waited for it to come closer. Padfoot hoarsely screamed and clumsy ran to him, but tripped on the water, and got up again.

Wrinkled his nose in concentration Moony made a wall of fire and a typhoon of water, who mixed up and smashed the basilisk so hard it flewed away.

” Gosh Moony.” Padfoot ruffled his hair, and looked impressed at Moony who blushed. ” You did not even use your wand! Have I told you how good you are with magic?” 

” It was you who told me to let the magic come naturally.” Said Moony shrugging it of, then tensen. ” It is coming back.”

Now it had burning mark all over his scales, and its yellow eyes burned of hate. Moony did not look at them, instead he yield for Padfoot to stand away and smashed his hands to the water. Making big flash out of his palms who shocked the serpent and made it crumble. 

” Whoooo. Go my Moon. Go!Padfoot cheered.

Moony smirked, but it solidified.

” Duck!”

Padfoot and Moony dodge an attack and ran once again. Every now and then the boy ran backwards and cast spells, not stoping to run.

” Bombarda!”

” Duro!”

” Depulso!”

” Incendio!” 

Blue, red and white lights blend together when it flew at the gigant snake, who got hurt but still followed them. Padfoot span around to produce a shield and hit a bar who blooked their only way out. 

” No.”

He shook it violently and smashed his shoulder at it until he grinned of pain. 

” Stop Sirius! Is no use. You are hurting yourself!” 

Swearing Padfoot turn to his boyfriend who massage his shoulder firmly. 

” Okay. Then we stand and fight. Be ready.” 

As one they roared and attacked. Moony produce a road of ice around the beast, and Padfoot ran ontop of it, wind behind him, so in a split second, he got behind the serpent. In one blow he made a ice dagger and stabbed it in the neck. It hissed and smashed the ice spiral so Padfoot fell and bounced down the pipes. 

” Nooo!!! Padfoot!!!” 

It smashed the young Gryffindor boy with his enormous tail, so he crumble and screamed his lungs out. It continued to smash Padfoot who could not move, and not scream when it hit his shoulders near his lungs.

” Hey! Look! Here is a boy who has a muggle mother! Come take me!!!” 

Moony throw rocks and yield. Momently it swung it tail at him and the boy glide under it and hurried to Sirius. 

” I....I...” 

” Shyyy. Do not talk.” 

Moony made a shield around the two of them, and clumsy lifted Padfoot on his back. Then he fought to walk forward and Padfoot groaned.

” Moony. Just leave me. We can not both get away.” 

He ignored him and very carefully fought through the water one step at the time.

Hard and fiery it banged its head at the invisble barrier. It did not take long for it to break. When it did both of the boys bounced and layed bruised on the ground.

Like it was a play the serpent smashed them with his tail, but did not use its poisons fangs. Moony looked sadly on his Gryffindor robe who was ripped to rags, when he just the night before had washed, ironed and fold it so carefully. Padfoot shuddering stood up and hissed but the basilisk did not listen. It only hit him harder, and everywhere on the young Gryffindor boys body there was bruises, blood and dust. Tired he layed down in the water and enjoyed how cold it feelt through his hair. Moony layed down beside him, and lightly played with his wet hair.

” Do you think there is a way to defeat it?” 

Despite the danger Sirius smiled at how it good it feelt to have Lupins finger in his tousled, wet and dusty hair. Suddenly he forgot everything and drowned in his boyfriends blue eyes, who shined brighter in the dark. Then he came back to reality when the serpent monster bent over them teasing. 

” I don’t know. I hate this chamber! I wish Snivellus had found this chamber like he wanted, instead of me!!!” Padfoot roared and so hard he could, he throwed the Slytherin locket at the wall, so it smashed in two halfs. 

” A note?” Moony whisper and crawled up.

The basilisk growed tired and attacked once again. Padfoot reacted like a hawk and yield protego. 

” What is it?” He asked and stood infront of Moony who read the squiggly handwriting out loud, 

” Dear Sirr. I know you do not want to hear anything about the chamber of secret or about our family name. Maybe this way you will listen. I can hear it. I can hear it calling me and I start to figuring out more in the journal. I am so close to finding it. I wrote this note incase you are finding yourself facing the monster. In case you are the heir. Then you must know. It is a basilisk. It had been born from a chicken egg and hatched beneath a toad. There is few known ways to defeat it. One is a rooster crowing who are fatal to it. I hope you read this note if you are in need of it. / R. A. B.” 

” Reg. Must have borrowed the locket and snuck it in. Why did he not say anything sooner?!” 

Moony determined looked at the creature and mumbles under his breath.

” Remove the shield.”

” How the hell are we going to get a rooster here?!” 

” Just do it!” 

” No way!” 

Faster than he had seen Moony do before he removed the shield himself and did a conjuration spell so a Rooster flew out. It started crowing like a lunatic. Hissing furious the basilisk throwed its head back and forth and burried its fangs in Moonys shoulder, who stood in shock how fast it all went. Padfoot gasped and froze where he stood. 

It was so clear, but it did not hurt. Moony looked sweaty how the fangs cut through his shoulder, and how the area turned black. Then it pulled away, and Moony yield when a fang got stuck in his shoulder. The king of serpent fleed from the roosters, who ran after.

Padfoot woke up by his lovers scream and caugh a pale Moony in his arms. Who shuddering tried to remove the fang but his hand just glide of it. 

” Shyyy Moons. Everything will be alright. Come here.” 

Drowsy Moony leaned on Padfoot and stopped to scream, and just shudder feverish. 

” I...I am scared Pads.” 

Very gently he layed down Moony in the low water. 

” Do...do...do not be. I...I am here love.” 

Hastily and clumsy he grabbed the fang and jerked it out quickly. Moony did not scream, and Padfoot ignored the dark thoughts and ripped up his sweater. Already the black wound spread and the vein lost its blue color. 

” It. It is so blurry.” 

Padfoot sobed and gently tugged his messy hair.

” Look at me. Okay?” 

Tears ran across Moonys face and he he no idea if it was his or Sirius. It tasted like salt and iron in his mouth. In just a second Moony could not see Padfoot. Just hear him husky screaming healing spells. 

” I love...” Moony began but died before he could finish the sentense. 

Quicker than falling asleep Moony got limb in his lovers arms. Padfoot looked blurry on his pale and bruised face. Waiting for his boyfriend to move his clear blue eyes. 

” Moons?” Husky he whisper and layed his head on the cold chest. ” Come on you are not dead. You are not dead.” Padfoot snuggle in his neck and stroke the tousled hair. ” I love you. Please.” 

Gently he moved Moonys hand to his dusty hair, and sobed from the bottom of his throat. ” This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening.” Padfoot husky repeted and tugged Moonys hair so hard he could. 

When nothing happen Padfoot sat up. ” No!” Dust, blood, sweat and mucus ran over his snotty face, when he sobed his eyes out. ” No!!! Remus!!! No!!!” The young Gryffindor boy screamed and beat his soar body. ” I am sorry. It is my fault. Merlin no!” Padfoot eyes swollen up, and furious he yanked his bangs. When suddely something red and golden flew over his head. Looking up he blurry could see a Phoenix landing on Moonys shoulder. 

” Go away! Leave him alone!!!” Padfoot roared, and had no idea if he said it in parseltongue or not. 

Wildly he waved his hand and sceamed when he hit a golden feather, leaving a burnmark on his hand. Sadly the phoenix looked at Padfoot, who suddenly felt very calm. It slightly glowed and it was a sight he would never forget. Its tears dropped on the black wound and the phoenix looked meaning on Padfoot who sign so tired and so broken, and hide his face in his palms. 

” He is gone. Okay? Moony is an angel now. He is gone!” 

The Phonix nibble gently on Padfoots hands. Who open them up. Mumbling a sharply what. The Phonix tears landed on the dusty and bruised shoulder. Who washed away the dark venom like an ocean wave. 

Like a drumbeat. Moony drowsy got up panting and gasping hugged his shoulder.

” Gahhhhhhh,” 

” Shyyy. Moony. I am here.” 

Sobing and chuckling husky. Padfoot clumsy squezzed Moony so they almost tumble over in the water. His clear blue eyes looked suprised how a Phonix spread it wings and flew away. Moony dimples appeared and he melted in his boyfriend arms.

” I am sorry. I should had been more careful.” He mumble in Padfoots sweater. Who just tilted his head up and snog him like it was no tomorrow.

” Do not be.” Padfoot mumble in Moonys mouth who open it more. ” I am so glad you are okay.” 

When Moony pulled away Padfoot whimper and missed the hot air from his mouth. Gently Moony unwrapped his Gryffindor scarf, and dipped it in the cool water, before he wipe Padfoots snorty and dirty face clean. Smirking he said.

” It takes more than a mythological creatures to kill me.” 

Padfoot got fluffy inside of Moonys warm blue eyes, and how softly he wiped him. Very tenderly he sucked on Moonys neck. Who dropped the scarf, and growled when his cock throb in his boxershorts. 

” I...want you sooo badly.” 

Padfoot tremble husky who made   
Moony moaned loudly. 

” I...” 

Moony blushed when Padfoot rubed his cock at his in heated humpings. So a warm friction was made. He has unbotton their pants so the warm and wet fabric of their boxershorts grined at eachother.

” Fuck...I am so wet...” 

Moony blushed more and blur out.

” I am a virgin!” 

Padfoot who was already under Moonys cozy oversized sweater, so he could lick his nipple. Stopped at once and crawled out. His black hair all tousled.

” What?”

The Gryffindor boy hide his face in his palms.

” I... I have never been with anyone. I want it to be good but what if I screw it all up? You have already done it with so many girls...” 

Padfoot softly grabbed his hands so he could se him, and Moony was suprised by the guilty look on his face.

” I am sorry Rem. I am a idiot.” When he just stared confused, Padfoot tug his hair, and let out a small sign. ” I am a virgin to. I lied to impress James, Peter and you. It was a stupid lie. I was so dumb, I belived I would be cool if I had done it.”

Moony sat quite. Padfoot squirmed afraid that Remus would not forgive him this time. But Moony just beamed like the sun.

” I am glad. I am going to be your first.” 

Happily Padfoot playfully grabbed Moonys sweater and rolled them around the water, so they layed giggling and wet in the water.

” I am glad I will be your first to. Are you sure you want to do it? This is not exaktly the coziest place in Hogwarts.” 

Sweetly Moony rubed his nose at his, and smirked mischievous.

” We can make it cozy.”

Fiery he snogged Moony and groped his arse hard. Moony groaned when his cock was once again throbing and wanted more. It growed for every humping, and aroused he found Padfoot tongue and stuck in his own so deep he could. Tasted he salt mouth and moaned so loud, Padfoot cum. It was just for a second, but his boxershort was so smudgy and wet he yanked them of. Moony looked big eyed at his naked cock, eagerly he spread his legs, and so slowly but heated he rubed his cock at his growling like a wolf.

” Stop teasing...please Moons... I want...”

Moony gently bit his earlobe and whimper out.

” We must warm you up.” 

Padfoot noded, and succumber to Moony.

” Gosh you are an angel.” 

Moony chuckled.

” I love you.”

Padfoot panted when Moony played with his sack, and humped up, so they rubbed together quicker. 

” I...I love you... Merlin I am cumming...”

Padfoot pumped Moonys big cock and groan how much it grow. But at the same time he was worried that it would not fit in him. Almost sensing the blood spreading in it, he thrust at Moony. Begging him to enter him.

” Just bear it with me.” Moony murmur, and slipped one finger in. Making Padfoot scream in pleaaure.

” More... Moony... yes...” 

He tugged Moonys robe and whimper in his tousled hair. Thrusting quickly so Moonys finger was pounding on his prostate.” 

” Fuck!” Moony moaned and thrust another finger in. ” Pads...fuck...so hot...” He was so hoarsely and so out of breath.

When a third finger was in and Moony hit a soft spot in his arse. Padfoot shudder and closed in. Moony slipped out his fingers who dripped of fluid.

” Ready?” Moony teased and rolled his hip down.

” Take me your idiot.” Padfoot giggled and snoged him messy.

So very softly Moony thrusted in his swollen cock in Padfoots arse and growl when the tip was in. 

” Padfoot!!!” Moony screamed when he was so close, and tight he squezzed Padfoots body on his.

Padfoot blushed when Moony humped quicker and it pounder inside of him.

” Do...not...stop.” 

Moony looked how only half of his cock was inside and it already feelt so full.

” I...it...” Moony could not talk. Could not tell how much it felt. How whole of the arse just succumber to him.

” Moony... harder...” Padfoot eyes was so widen and black, like Moony had never seen them before. ” It won’t hurt.” 

So he did. Moony pounded harder and rammed the soar prostate. Padfoot roared and cum. It exploded everywhere. Moony looked at the white fluid on his warm stomach, in Padfoots hair and over their sweaters. Moony cum a split second after. Warm and messy it stream. The Gryffindor boys was wrapped in eachother and ride out the orgasms. Moony happily and empty cuddle in Padfoots arms and could not help to doze of. 

” Moony?”

” Mmm?”

Padfoot looked on his pale and scarred boyfriend on his chest, who was bruised, and messy and wet and blushed hardly, and wonder how he could have been so lucky. 

” Do you...do you really want to marry me?” 

Moony looked up and drowsy smirked with big dimples. 

” I do. And we are going to have a mischievous son. Who are going to be a prefect and study hard, but also be a real prankester and drive McGonagall mad.” 

Padfoot giggled and had a sassy remark on his tongue, and was about to say it to Moony who had fallen asleep.


	15. A way out

” Wake up sleepy head.”

Moony moved and blinked suprised at Padfoot.

” Mmmm. Did I fall asleep?”

Padfoot nodded.

” For about 20 minutes.” 

Moony looked how his cock was still burried deep in Padfoots arse, and gasped.

” Merlin! Did I sleep still inside of you? Why did you not tell me?! It must have been so uncomfortable.”

Whimpering Moony withdrawed and moaned of how rock hard it was. White cum flooded out of Padfoots arse. Already he wanted Moonys cock again. 

” Nah. It was cozy.” The Gryffindor boys stomachs was glued togheter of sticky old cum. So it made a splash sound when they sat up. Giggling Padfoot sweetly pulled up Moonys boxershorts and pants. Beaming like the sun at him ” I am so happy right now.” 

Moonys dimples appeared and he helped Padfoot got his boxershorts on and after it his pants.

” I just wants to cuddle you.”

Padfoot chuckled and hugged Moony sweetly and softly.

” My sweet Moony. You were so amazing. I am so glad to be with you. No girl in the entire world can compare to my nerdy shy and smart boyfriend.” 

Moony blushed.

” We were amazing. Pads. My charming, snarky and sweet boyfriend.” 

Padfoot rubbed his teary eyes. Drowsy grabbing Moonys sweaty hand.

” Come on. We can cuddle in my bed. Everybody must be at dinner by now.”

Moony trembling got up, and groan of his wounds. Padfoot put a arm around him, ignoring the fact that he was in no shape of supporting Moony. So the boys wander looking for a way out. Suddenly Padfoot stopped. 

” There is someone here.”

Moony thought of Snape and prepare for the worst, when a rooster jumped infront of them.

” Come here your stupid chicken!”

” It is not a chicken Acturus!”

The Slytherin and Gryffindor boy glide through the water.

” Hey Sirr!” Reg yield happy but stopped and frightened hide behind Julian. 

” Regulus Acturus Black!” Padfoot limped to them. ” Do you have any idea of the danger you had put yourself in?! What if the basilisk had hurt you? Or worse?! How can you be so stupid to seek out a legend of Salazar freaking Slytherin? Answer me!!!

” Please.” Julian green eyes softly looked in Regs big brothers dark ones. ” You are scaring him.” 

Reg had burried his face in Jules sweater and shudder. Sirius then realised that he must look like their father, and hoarsely said.

” I am sorry Reg... I did not plan to seek out the chamber it just happend. Come here.”

Regulus sniffing walked to his brother and hugged him tight.

” I am sorry we got here ourselfs. We looked for you everywhere in the castle, but could not find you. We found some clue in the journal. Then looked in the libary for a map Hogwarts use to look. After sometime we figure how Myrtle die and when we followed the basilisk voice. We end up at the old bathroom.

Padfoot chuckled lightly and let go of his brother.

” I should had guessed you two would found it. Nobody is smarter than you nerds.”

Julian blushed, and head out to them. 

” It was most Regulus. Being a parseltounge and all.” Lupin groaned when he wobble to them and almost tumble over, so quickly Julian wrapped a arm around him. ” I got you Rem.”

Regulus big eyed let his brother lean on him, and enthusiastic blurred out.

” It so cool that you and Moony just slayed Slytherin monster! It must have been so epic! We stumble on the corpse in the pipes. So did you use a sword? A wand? Did it speak? Was you the heir? Was like Tom Riddle ghost here and just goes buuuuuuuu.” 

” Reg. We are so tired.”

” Ohhhh. We know a way out. Follow us.”

Julian nudge his foot on the basilisk fang and open a bag who was wrapped around his shoulder and very slowly wrapped it in a fabric. Then tucked it in gently and moved on.

Only a couple of minutes away, a big bookshelf stood leaning on a wall. It was about the hight of a basilisk and a as widht as three hagrids. 

” Sooo Moons. Do you think you can read all this books before we gets out?” 

Smirking Lupin looked at the thousands of books and chuckled amused.

” Just give me a big cup of tea, and I will get started.”

Suddenly the four boys feelt very small. Among maybe millons of books, and millennium of knowledge. Who would be here long after they died. They understood how little they knew about history and about the world.

Regulus grabbed a book, and had to tip toe to reach it, and read the squiggly words.

” Ancient magic and forbidden arts by Salazar Slytherin.” 

Julian looked in Tom Ridddles journal.

” That is the book. Go to chapter 5 page 25. Then say this words.” 

Regulus played with Julian red hair, who giggled happily. Steady he open Slytherins book and whisper a couple of words. Moony and Padfoot moved away when the bookshelf open with a loud shriek, who made the boys covered their ears. Over the chamber dust blowed around when it open in two. 

Curious Lupin asked Julian to see the book. Eagerly he browse the pages as they all walked up a big staircase. On their way there were several torches who lit up their way. 

It was like time had stop. Padfoot could have been the first heir under Salazar Slytherin himself. Eagerly to fufill his dark path. Quick he ignored the thought, he had ended the Salazar curse. It was over. Or was it? Padfoot looked on Moony who read the book, squinted in the dark until they reached the flames. He beaming showed the book to his boyfriend. 

” Look Pads. It is written in langues all over the world. Latin, hebrew, greek...” 

” You can read hebrew?” Julian said impressed, and squezzed in between their shoulders. 

” Well not exaktly. But I speak fluent Latin. Some Greek, and some sentence of french.”

Regulus curious tried to sneak peak in the book.

” So I guess Sal was a travler then?”

Moony noded and wished that he had a pen with him.

” When you are a wizard it is easy to travel around anywhere in the world. I can not imagen all the knowledge he must have gather from the corners of the word. If I could just sit down and read...” 

” No!” Everybody turned their head at Sirius who could not hold his tongue anymore. ” Nobody is reading it! It is dark magic. Forbidden magic!”

” Pads...”

” Do not Pads me! Dark magic corrupts people. I am not letting any of you go near it.”

Moony hugged Padfoot so suddenly, that he almost tripped.

” I am not going to use dark arts. I am just going to read it. If we can get into the mind of one of the darkest wizards. We can learn how to stop it. There are maybe magic who are good in there to. We can learn so much and share it with future generations.”

” I still do not like it.” Padfoot mumble stubborn, but smiled when Moony kissed his hair. 

” Just trust me. Just like you trust Regulus. We will not turn to dark magic.”

He nodded slightly and they walk in silent until they reach a door and helped to push it open. They tumble in the broom cupboard out of a small sink in the corner.

” Sooooo.... this guy had a zink fetich.” Julian smirked and brush of some dust.

” Shut up you dork.” Regulus smirked and moved a broom from the door, so Remus could open it.

” Coast clear. We must be quiet. We are almost at the great hall. All the students must be there at dinner. So it will be hard to sneak by.”

” Why sneak?” Regulus interupted. ” I mean you guys saved the school. Let go in and let the sun shine on us!”

” Well for startest. Nobody will belive us. Second if they do. McGonagall will kill us for getting in danger. So come on!” Sirius said urgently. 

Very softly they walked at the wide open door. Nobody notice them until Regulus and Julian gave eachother a nod and push them inside.

” Behold! The heroes have returned!” 

” Bow to the heir of Slytherin!”

When Julian and Reg shouted this on the top of their lungs. The students turn around and stared at them. Lupin who hated when many people looked at him, swallow down a anxiety attack and low mumble Disney characters. Sirius blushed when he realised that he was probaly covered in cum everywhere.

” What in Merlins name happen to you?! It looks like you went to hell and back.” James shouted. 

The few teachers who was left, when dinner was almost over, looked lost at eachother, and one of them sneaked out. It was not often that the great hall was so quite. But now they all wonder why the two marauders was bloody, dusty and clothes was half ripped of. Padfoot and Moony had no chance to talk when Julian jumped up the table.

” These two have found the chamber of secrets.” Julian dramatically said and waited out the worst mumbles among the crowed. Then continued. ” They single handed defeted the king of serpent who guarded the chamber. So all future muggleborns or wizard and witches can feel safe inside this walls.” 

Regulus also jumped up and accidently shoved down a plate, so a Hufflepuff girl angry glared at him. So he whisper a sorry.

” So, anything to ad Acturus?”

” Nopp. I do not want to interupt the story teller.” 

At once everybody start yelling. Some curious, some angry and other just confused.

” They are not even Slytherin!”

” Does the chamber really exsist?”

” Liars!!!” 

” Typical a Black to be the heir! Whole of his family are evil!”

Padfoot pulled Regulus down so quick he almost dropped him. When he was about to grab Julians hoodie, Julian open his bag and gently unwrapped the basilisk fang.

” Look here. It is a fang of the basilisk, and the journal of the former Slytherin heir Tom Riddle.” 

When Julian showed up the objects, Loud gasps came from all over the room. Then it all happend at once. People applaud, cheered, and ran to the boys. Some had a million question, and others just clapped them on their shoulders.

” Hey, why did you not invite me to your adventures?” James chuckled and ruffled their hairs.

” I wanted to come to.” Peter yield over the noice. 

Suddely the four boys was lifted in the air and sat on peoples shoulders. Lupins head span of all the impressions, when they got carried around the room. Most people chanting their names. Padfoot grabbed Moonys arm and held it high. Proudly he looked down on all the people. Just shouting of joy, Padfoot soon joined him, who was super high of adrenalin.

” Look at their smug faces. I am so tired of Black and Lupin. I just want to...”

” Knock it out Severus!” 

The young boy looked at Lilys furious face, and snarled.

” What have I done now?!” 

The red haired girl looked like she was boiling over, and if it was not so much noise in the great hall, her voice would be heard from the door to the front.

” What you have done?! Should I start with how you tried to kill Sirius on the ice.”

” I...no...how...” 

Lily stroke her jumper sleeve and looked down sadly.

” I am worry about you Sev. So I went to McGongall. I need to talk to someone about you. You are not well. You hang around with racist. Practice dark arts. I...I just... I care about you and think you need help.”

” Who are you to talk to a teacher?! I am fine! Do you hear me?! Rudolphus and the others are my friends. When you pals James and the marauders bullies me. They accept me! They are my family.”

Frustated Lily pulled her red hair backwards.

” How many times do I have to tell you?! I am not friends with James. I am on your side. If James, Sirius or who ever hurt you. Go to a teacher or in worst case senario defend yourself. But do NOT use dark arts. Nobody deserves that and it will only corrupt your soul.”

” Lupin he...”

Snape yield but stopped when Lily stepped forward.

” Use a forbidden curse on you. But that not exuse you to try to kill Black on the ice. And what have Gabriel Theodor done to you, to deserve torture?” 

For the first time in the conversation. Snape went pale.

” I am sorry. It was a mistake.”

Lily backed away.

” No. You are going on a dark path Severus, and I can not follow you there. I am sorry. I do not want to be your friend anymore.” 

Tears running down on her jumper. Lily Evans ran and pushed through the crowed. Severus sobed and tried to follow her. 

” Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin!!!” 

Whole of the room looked at McGongalls stern face. The one who carried them, dropped them of and backed away, fear in their eyes.

” Why is my name first?” 

Julian and Regulus tried to sneak out, but Dumbledore stood in their way.

” Mr Humphrey. The journal if I may?” 

He obeyed at once and handed it to the principal who calmly put it in his robe pocket.

” I belive we need to talk about the chamber. What do you say boys?”

In sync they looked down.

” Yes professor Dumbledore.” 

Minerva McGongall looked at everyone of the students and then on the prefect of each houses

” I want the prefects to lead the younger students back to their dormontory.” When they noded slughtly, the older lady continued. ”Everybody else will retire for the night. Nobody will be in the hall or I will personally make sure you get detention the whole year. Am I making myself clear?” 

” Yes professor McGonagall!!!” All chanted as one and began to clear the big room. 

When it was just Julian, Regulus, Sirius and Remus left. The professor stepped forward. Putting her hands on her hip with a tired expression. 

” What should I do with you boys?”

Lupin looked guilty at his head of house, and then on professor Sprout, professor Flitwick and professor Slughorn. 

” We did not mean to open the chamber. It was a accident.”

Confused Slughorn wobbled at him.

” So how did you do it?” 

Regulus open his mouth before anybody else could.

” It stood in the journal. Tom Riddle wrote down a password. It is in a dead langues. I looked for it, and my brother and his... and Remus found us. It was all me professor. 

Suprised but grateful Padfoot looked on his younger brother. Glad he did not out him as a parseltongue or out him for that matter. 

” Mr Black. Do not lie to me. We must know all the facts. So we can seal the chamber...”

” That thing who guarded it is dead.” Padfoot said in a low voice. ” I open the chamber I am the heir of Slytherin. Thank you Reg. But I belive it is best for they to know.”

So he told the head of the houses and Dumbledore, plus madam Pomfrey, the whole story. About him being a parseltongue. What the monster was, how they killed it. Plus things about the other heirs, how it could move around, who the king of serpent has told Padfoot when he was in there. Regulus filled in with facts from the diary. Including the real murder of Moaning Myrtle.

When Padfoot came to the part when he and Moony sleept together. He blushed and mumbled that they both layed down to rest, before finding a way out. Dumbledore blinked when Sirius said the word rest, and gave him a look that made Sirius blush, and wonder if he knew. It was something familiar and supporting in his look, so Padfoot gave him a warm smile. 

” We should get you boys to the hospital wing. I swear to Merlin you boys end up there so often we should reserve a bed for you.” Madam Pomfrey sigh.

” Ppprofessor? We are not in trouble are we?” Moony stuttered and was afraid this would be the straw that would expel him.

Minerva looked stern but also impressed.

” We should use your information to search the chamber. It was incredible stupid of you four to seak it out. A couple of minors should not had the skill enough to kill such a creatures, when a grown up hardly can. It was share dumb luck you survied. And you could have put the whole school in danger...”

” We just stumble upon it. It is the truth Professor McGonagall.” The young black hair boy said stubborn. Making the old lady smile fondly.

” Get some rest boys.”

When the rest of the teacher was about to leave Sirius whisper something to Dumbledore who noded slightly. Flitwick walked Julian and Regulus to each of their dorms. 

Very gently the boys walked up the many stairs. Madam Pomfrey helped them as much as she could. When they reached the wing. She told them to take a hot shower then she would heal their wounds. The nurse then left the wing to let them change. They were alone in the wing and Moony thanked Merlin for that, we was in no mood to see anyone. 

Quickly they got out of their ripped and dirty clothes and jumped in a shower room, who was just behind a door in the same room. When the steaming hot water washed over Moony he moaned happily. Padfoot looked down on his smudgy body, when cum, sweat, dust and blood washed away. Moony grabbed a bottle of shampo, but clumsy dropped it.

” Fuck me!” 

” I do not have the stamia for that again.” Padfoot curved his mouth, and Moony groaned.

” Very funny Sirr.”

Chuckling he grabbed the bottle and looked softly on Moony who could hardly keep his eyes open.

” May I?”

Moony beam happily. 

” Absolutly.”

Softly he rubbed the schampo in and played with his wet bang. Padfoot then grabbed some foam and playfully smudge around his mouth like a beard. 

” Ten thousand points for Gryffindor!” 

” Dork.” Moony giggled and leaned on his boyfriends firm shoulder and doze of to the calm sound on the water. 

When Moony drowsy start to wake up. Padfoot had already put on a cozy clean sweater on him, and some dry underwear.

” Whos sweater are these?”

” No idea. They just layed her outside.”

Padfoot also put on a sweater and some boxershorts. 

” Can I sleep now?”

” We both can my Moon” 

So they boys cuddle close and in only a couple of minutes sleeped deeply. Gently Moony rubbed his eyes, and open them gently, to see Albus Dumbledore observing them.

” I am sorry my boy. I did not mean to wake you.”

The blue eyes was widen and he sat up. 

” Please do not out me.” 

Suprised he looked on the worried and blushing boy.

” I would not dream of it my boy. Everybody can come out in their own time. Or not at all if it is not safe. But I can ensure you. You are among friends here.”

Madam Pomfrey walked in behind Albus and smiled fondly. Padfoot who had waked up, whisper something to Moony.

” Are you gay?” 

The older man chuckling turned to his students.

” I am. I secretly hoped that you two would end up a couple. You have always been sweet togheter. I am a big friend of young love you see. If you two would want advice or just to talk I am always willing to.” The wise eyes seems to look at a diffrend time. Then just as fast he looked serious again. ” I am sorry for babbling. The chamber is sealed both ways. We are going to make a announcement first thing tomorrow. As for punishment...” Tense the boys wait for him to continued. ” The ministry does not need to make a third travel here, don’t you think? And seense you already got detention. It is in place to reward you instead. After all you saved the school.”

Moony and Padfoot smiled.

” Thank you professor Dumbledore.”

” My pleasure. Now Mr Lupin, if I may have the book of Salazar Slyherin please. Some knowledge is best to lock away.”

Moony looked on Padfoot pleading face.

” Moony please.” 

After a moment he noded.

” It is in my robe.”

He open the door to the showers and looked in its pocket. Smootly Lupin browsed to the chapter about werewolfs, and made up his mind. Quickly he copied the whole book and leaved it in his Gryffindor robe. While grabbing the orginal to give to Albus Dumbledore.


	16. Unforgivable curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape content.

Winter was finally over and the sun shined bright over the green Quidditchfield. It was a warm day and no cloud in sight. On the grandstand around the field, it was crowded of people who cheered, clapped and booed. Green and red colors fight for dominance, when banners and flags waved in the air and some kid made smoke bombs who spread high above. When the heat got worse students took of their tuques and scarfes. It was so loud Madam Hooch gave up on trying to maintain order. Only if a student was about to fall of the edge, she would help out. It was an important match. If Gryffindor won it would mean they had a great chance to been in the semi final. Cocky the Slyherin Qudditch team warmed up and gave high five to a couple of Slytherin girls who painted their hair and faces green and silver. Then they flew around in circles throwing the Quaffle around while the seeker practise to catch the snitch.

” I am so pumped! This is going to be epic!!! Whooooo!!!” Peter screamed who had gone all in and colored his hair gold and red, and had a lion painted on his bare chest on a red and gold background.

” Are you looking forward the match Wormtail? I can not tell?” Lupin saracasticly said, when Peter rolled around the grass.

” We want blood!!! Green and Silver blooooood!!!” 

James and Sirius playfully pushed eachother around, and throwed another Quaffle between them.

” Potter dodge and throw it to Black!”

” My heavens Black go by himself! Is he going to.... waaaaaait. He throws it to Potter again!” 

” I can not belive it!!! Potter does a back flip and scores!!! Merlin they won! It is incredible!!! They won the match! I have no words ladies and gentlemens! This goes to the history books!!!” 

Moony smirked when they hugged and jumped around and eventually tumble on the grass.

” Carefully now. Pride goes before a fall.” 

James went up and put a arm around his friend.

” My dear Moons. If we win it will not be pride. Then it will be realism.” 

” Sure, what ever you say Prongs.” 

Peter got up and jumped up and down, lightly nudge Lupin shoulder.

” Glad you skipped reading that book today, aren’t you Moony? This going to be the best match in the whole year. I just knew it!” 

Padfoot got a dark thought in his head and looked on Peter.

” What book is that?” 

” Oh have you not notice? Moony have not been able to put it down at nights. Ever seens winter he had stuck his nose in it.”

Moony quickly flinked in.

” Quidditch through the ages. I wanted to give you some tips. But I guess you two had already read it at least a hundred times.” 

Skeptical he looked at Moony, and was about to say something when Prongs shoved him.

” Shit. Come on Pads. Our team is already warming up.”

In a hurry James ran, when Lupin called.

” Remember to drink water.”

He ran back in a circle and pour the water over him and then ran away again. Padfoot looked for his water bottle but sigh dramtically.

” It is still in the dressing room.” 

Moony smirked at his drama queen for boyfriend.

” I can go get it for you.” 

Padfoot lean closer to him beaming.

” I love you my angel.” 

Moony looked around, and it was so much going on that nobody paid attention to them. Smoothly he grabed Padfoots cape so he came closer.

” I can not resist you in your Quidditch uniform.”

” Is that so?” He curved his mouth when Moony played with his arm guards, and layed a hand on his jersey. 

” Absolutly.” 

Growling he leaned at Moony so the protection under his uniform rubbed at him. 

” If not. I can take it of.” 

Moony blushed and giggled when Padfoot licked his lips. Quickly he hide in Gryffindor scarf.

” Should I get you two a room at three broomsticks?” James teased and Sirius jumped at him.

” Shut up. You ruin the mood!” 

” Just keep your head in the game Sirius.”

Lightly chuckling Moony ran to the dressings room. It was so messy in there, that he just wanted to clean it up. Empty soda cans, candy wraps, brooms, arm guards and old uniforms, was either tossed on floor, or layed lazy on the cupboards. Quickly he found Padfoots cupboard and grabbed a bottle. 

” Hello Lupin.” 

In the door way Severus Snape stood and looked darkly on the afraid boy.

” Stay away!” 

The Slytherin boy wander further in but stopped when a can came flewing at him.

” Seriously?” 

The Gryffindor boy looked around and throwed a broken broom shaft.

” Do not come any closer! I will scream!!!” 

” Just stop!” 

Moonys eyes darken and he growled out.

” I said... do...not...come...any... closer!” 

Ignoring him the Slytherin boy cornered the Gryffindor boy, who quickly slapped him on the jaws. 

” I am noft gonning to hult you.” He blurred out, tenderly stroking the now red and blue area.

” Liar!” Moony sharply spat out and looked for a way around the boy.

” Listen! You are going to do a thing for me.” 

Curiosly Moony stopped looking for a way out and examined him carefully.

” Why would I help you?”

Like a hawk looked at a prey, Severus Snape slowly closed in on Moony.

” Why? Beacuse I am sure you do not want Orion Black to know about how his son are fucking a werewolf.” 

Fiery Moonys cheekbone shudder of anger, and his blue eyes bath of sorrow.

” You would not dare.”

When the boy saw how pale his opponent went. He curved his mouth pleased.

” Would I not? Like I could not dare to out you for the whole school? It would be fun who would attack you first. All of the homophobes? Or all the werewolf haters?”

” Stop it!”

Moony had no controll of his emotions or of the situation, and that scared him alot.

” I wonder if I should just tell the school what you do at the full moon. So you could be expelled. One other thing I can do is to tell the ministry. So you also get kicked out the magic world.”

” I said stop it!!!” Moony yield and createded a wind around him. Snape just laughed amused.

” I can also dare to bring Orion Black to your house Lupin. So he can beat...”

A blue fire spread on the floor closing Severus in a ring. From nowhere Moony made another wind who made the wildfire blowed closer, and just nudging his bangs.

” Leave...Sirius...alone...” 

After standing frozen for a solid minute he whisper in fear.

” Where did you learn that?” 

Moony made the floor crumble underneith his feets and a whirlwind of water span inside the element ring.

” It does not matter. If you go near Padfoot or me again. You will be sorry.”

Severus could not move when the blue flame licked his bangs, and the ground looked like it could collapse. Furiously he thought of the chamber. Lupin must have found a source of ancient magic down there. It should have been him having that power. But he controlled his rage. He had more important things to worry about.

” Do as I say, and I swear I will leave you guys alone, and not expose your secrets.” 

Skeptical Moony looked on the Slytherin boy. Thought he was trapped. He had the upperhand. 

” What do you want me to do?” 

Slightly he puffed from his mouth, so the bangs nudge the fire and looked sly on Moony, who removed the elements with just his palm.

” Good Werewolf.” Moony glared hatefully at him, but Snape ignored it. ” I want you to use the Imperius curse on Lily Evans, and order her to obey me in every way I want.” 

He had no words and just gaped mouth wide open, and tried to see if Snape was serious. When he did not move and his face stayed the same, he realised it was a real request.

” Are you out of your mind?! Do you want me to use a unforgivable curse? Have you any idea how complicated that is? I am already under the minstrys radar for using crucio at you!”

” If anyone could use that kind of complicated magic it is you. And you are not going to get caught. Do this or I will destroy you!!!” Snape roared and Lupin looked darkly on him.

” So that is how you are going to do it Sev? I am going to put a spell on Lily and she is forced to love you, and you are going to pretent that it is all real? So when you sleep with her...”

” It is not like that!!!” Snape wrinkles his nose and walked closer. ” I am not going to sleep with her. I just...” They young boy looked so scared and sad. ” I want her to just look at me like Black looks at you. Just one time I want Lily to kiss me. Just ones.” 

The Gryffindor boy eyes turned black and he snarled.

” You disgust me.” 

The Slytherin boy looked pale on him but at once snarled back.

” It is your fault! You and Sirius and James stole Lily. She is not even my friend anymore. This is the only way.”

” We stole her? Lily is not a thing. She is her own person with emotion and she choose to cut you out of her life. Stop blaming us for things that go wrong in your life! And start to push away the dark people in your life instead of the light ones.” 

Moony was so angry and sad he thought he would burst. Snape was just as angry and just as sad. 

” I am making mine own choices. Make yours Lupin. I swear to Merlin. If you do not help me I am going to out you as the demon you are and make sure Sirius dad find him.”

Frustated and disgusted by himself. Moony could not say no.

” If you swear the unbreakable vow. I will do it. Swear not to bother Sirius and me ever again and not telling anyone I am a werewolf and that Sirius and I are gay.” 

” Deal.” 

Hastily Snape grabbed Lupins arm with his right one. Low he said the vows and placed the tip of his wand on their hands. A almost flame looking wire crawled around both of their arms linking them together. After it was done Lupin grabbed the water bottle and ran as fast as he could. Wanting it to be a dream.

” Hey. What took you so long?” Padfoot joked and was about to grab it when he suddenly stopped. ” What is wrong my angel?” 

Moony could not say anything. He was so consumed by what just happen. After swallowing hard, he smiled weakly at Padfoot.

” Nothing is wrong. I guess it is just sunstroke.” 

Gently he moved closer and moved his thumbs around the soar eyes.

” I can skip this match if you like? We can sit and just talk or read a book?” 

Moony smiled wide at Padfoot. Knowing how much Qudditch means to him, and got very touched that he would blow this important game just to cheer him up.

” I am okay really, and besides...” Lupin pour some water on Sirius head who giggling, ruffled his tousled hair. ” Who are going to do all the goals if number 11 is not there?” 

” I am going to get you for that one Moons.”

Padfoot got a hold of the water bottle and splashed Moony, who dodge away, but quickly surrender not able to stop giggling. When the sun shined on Padfoots dark hair, a warm feeling spread in Moonys guts and everything suddely felt lighter.

” Coooome on Pads. The game are about to start!” James yield and Padfoot gave Moony a warm kiss on his cheek.

” I talk to you later. Okay?”

” Okay.” Moony beamed, but it burned out when Padfoot was gone and the quest layed heavier than before. 

On a good mood Lily almost bounced among the outside corridors and jumped when Lupin stepped out from behind a pillar.

” Merlin Remus. You startled me!” 

” I am sorry. Let me get those.” Moony smiled and picked up a pile of books that Lily had dropped.

” Thank you. I should really get a bag. I can be so clumsy...” Lily sigh and Moony waved his wand, and mumble low.

” Imperio.” The red hair girl froze and her eyes looked at nothing. Guilty Moony tugged his hair. ” I am so...so sorry Lily. I must do this.” Lily did not react she just waited for an order. ” I want you to do what Severus Snape tells you to do. When it is over you will forget everything that happend and that you have been controlled. Say it after me.”

Lily repeated the order and Lupin sadly told her to look Severus up. When she was almost out of sight he ran after her, and was one second to call it of. But images of Orion Black forcing his son home and brutally beating him. Of himself being threaten and beaten and spit on for being a werewolf by the whole school. So Moony stopped. Hating himself. 

Severus are just going to kiss her once. Said a voice in him. So what? Is that any better? It is still not her. Another one argued. Just go kill him! Kill? Are you a murder now? Way to go Moony old pal.

” Shut up!” Moony roared and quickly looked ashamed when a first year student gleared scared at him. So he walked away.

The Slytherin boy read in the dark common room, and did not bother to turn the lights on. He was to nervous to read. Ignoring the voice of reason to blow the whole thing of. So his eyes just scan the  
words so good he could, then browsed the pages. Lily walked so softly, he almost missed it. But Severus could regonized her fotstep and her smell everywhere. Clumsy he turned around and tumble out of the arm chair.

” Lils?”

” Yes?”

Uncertain he walked closer almost tip toing. 

” Wwwhat...what do you want to do?”

Not moving a muscle she said in a flat tone.

” Whatever you want.” 

Overjoyed he stuttered.

” Can you forgive me? Fffor using dark arts? I just want us to be close agin.”

” Of course.”

So fragile he twined a lock of her red hair around his thumb and lean in.

” Please love me back. I love you so much. I will die for you. Say you love me please.” 

Suddenly her green eyes lit up and softly she whisper.

” I love you Sev.” 

Teared eyed the young boy burst out in a big smile.

” Kiss me.” The Gryffindor girl lightly pushed her lips on top of it and the boy hungerly took it all in. It was so sweet, and wet and short. ” Again, please.” 

Just one more. Just one more and a longer one. The boy thought in his mind. When Lily sucked on his lips. The boys rammed her to the boys doorm room. Fiery sucking on her throat, and rubbed at her. When a soft moan ecape her throat, Snape open the door and shoved them both in. 

” Rem.” 

Moony screamed and dropped all of his books, so it rolled down all the stairs, scaring the owls nearest to them, who flewed over their heads.

” Leave me alone!!!” 

Moony ran at a random way, and considered to jump out the window.

” Please Remus...please...it worked right? Lily won’t remember anything?” 

Suprised he looked at the Slytherin boy who was swollen around the eyes and shudder from top to toe.

” Yes it work, so leave me alone!”

Moony shoved pass Snape and ran down the stairs, who followed, voice cracked when he spoke.

” Arrrre...are you sure? Nothing went wrong?”

” No.” Moony ran faster and hoped that someone would enter the Owlery so he could get help. ” Why are you following me?” 

Snape grabbed Moonys sweater.

” What were your exactly words? Is she going to remember who controlled her? Are she going to remember after time?”

Moony stomach ache and he consider to just yell for help.

” I told her to obey your every order. After she was done she would forget everything that happen including that I use Imperio on her.” Moony screamed. ” What more do you want from me?!” 

Something felt wrong with Severus Snape. Moony looked at his black eyes who he had never seen so dark. It looked like had not sleep in days and skin was paler than the snow like owls who sat around everywhere. The else cocky boy looked so sad and broken.

” I...I...I just...”

” What have you done?” 

Sharply he glared at Snape who sobed out.

” I did sleep with Lily.” 

Quicker than he had imagen. Remus Lupin throw a punch at his face, so his knuckles turned bloody. The Slytherin boy stroke his soar jaws and was a second from tripping down the stairs. Moonys hand was pounding but he punched him again, and cried when it felt sprained.

” How could you!!! You selfish, foul, evil... Lily is your friend...”

The young boy wiped his snorty nose who got blended with tears, sweat and blood.

” I am so sorry.” Snape squeak out, crawled in a pile on the stair step. 

Moony was so angry that he just shudder and sobed out.

” No Severus! You do not get to be sorry! You do not get to be the victim here.”

” I did not mean to!” He whimper and tugged his tousled hair.

” Oh? So it was a bloody accident?! I am sure it just happen. A common thing to just do.” Moony spat out, sarcasm bathed in his voice.

” Help me.” Snape begged. 

Moony yerked his bangs not able to copy what just happened.

” It is your fault! You made me be apart of this. You lied!!!” Moony stomped in the steps. ” This not going away.”

Harshly he grabbed Moonys sweater.

” Please. There must be something. You must have read something in a book. From the chamber.” Hoarsely he clung to Moony. ” You have to undo this. Please Moony. Please!!!”

The marauder ran and wipe away his burning hot tears. Ran away from the Owlery and ran away from the guilt. Padfoot gladly waved, but Moony ran past him. Quickly he ran after and wrapped his arms around Moony, who hunched and weeped in the ground lake water. Wanting the filth to wash of him.


	17. Mirror of the soul

” I loooove this pie.” James chewed loudly and almost moaned of the crispy newly baked apple pie.

” If you love the apple pie so much. Why don’t you ask it for the spring ball?” Peter laughed and snapped his fingers.

James looked up and rolled his eyes.

” One... there is no spring ball and two. Why would I want a pie as a date?”

Peter chuckled on a happy mood.

” Beacuse you can not get a date with Lily Evans.”

Moony looked more focus in his Agatha Christie book, and tried to hide his pale skin, and shuddering cheekbones.

” That does not even make any sense!” 

Peter nudge Prongs shoulder and grinned.

” Or does it? Come on mate. Have you given up on Lily? I ship you two so hard. Do not sink my ship.” 

Padfoot softly stroke his thumb at Moonys knee who did not react to the movment at all. James looked at Lily who sat further away at their table.

” I do not know Wormtail. Lily looks kind of sad. I heard that she had been fighting with Snape. It is not a good time to flirt with her. ” James grabbed himself another slice of pie. ” Besides. If she really wanted to go out with me she would.” 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and turn to Sirius. 

” Can you pass the potato salad Pads?” 

Ignoring him. Padfoot whisper to his boyfriend who had his nose stuck in the book.

” Hey Moony? Are you going to eat something?” 

For the first time during the lunch he looked up.

” I am not hungry.” 

Peter reached for the potato salad himself and dragged it infront of his friend.

” Come on Rem. You love this stuff! Yum yum.” 

” I will eat later.” Moony whisper and turned in his seat, so Sirius hand fell of his knee.

” Is everything alright Remus?” James asked. ” If something is wrong you can always talk to us.” 

Moony return to his book.

” Nothing is wrong.” 

Worried the three marauders looked at eachother.

” When was the last time you sleept my love?”

Moony just shrugged and avoid eye contact. But Padfoot could see how swollen he was around the eyes. The else very pale skin was now white as snow. When Padfoot softly massaged the waist, he gasped low of how thin he had been. Moony tensen around the mouth and shoved away his hand more firmly.

” I am not tired.”

Very cautiously Wormtail shoved a chocolate cake at Remus, who glared at it.

” Maybe something sweet will help?”

Fiery he looked at the trio.

” Stop treating me like a child! I said I am not hungry!!!” Moony snarled loudly and got up and walked away.

Padfoot quickly tumbled up and pleading shook his head at Wormtail and Prongs, who stopped to get up and stayed. Padfoot then ran after Moony.

” Hey Remus!” Moony ignored him and walked faster. Padfoot followed him to the open field and screamed. ” Remus John Lupin!!!” 

That made the young boy stop and clumsy turn around, who almost cause him to trip.

” What Pads?” 

” Why are you running?”

Moony throwed his arms out, and hoarsely cried out.

” I want to be alone.”

Padfoot calmly got closer.

” What has happen to you?” 

Moony tugged his bangs over his eyes.

” Nnnnoting.” 

” I am not a idiot. About a week ago, you broke down in tears.” Padfoot was almost so close he could touch him. ” Then you are not eating, showering or sleeping. I just want to help. So do not run from me.”

More sharply than he ever heard his boyfriend sound before he spoke.

” I want to run from you Pads. I do not want to see you.”

Padfoot throat scorch and he croaked out.

” Are...are...are you breaking up with me?” 

Moony pulled his mouth firmly.

” I am.” 

Padfoot sobed and just succumber to the anger and sadness. The young boys body shudder and soon his mouth tasted of salt.

” Look at me then. If you are going to end it. Stop avoiding my eyes. Look at me and say it!” 

Moony blurry looked up.

” I do not want to be your boyfriend.” 

Padfoot looked so closely on his blue eyes, who only a second meet his. Then darted away.

” Moony. What are you afraid of?” 

It was to much pain. Moony hide his face in the Gryffindor scarf. Shoving his bang over his teary eyes.

” I do not love you anymore.” 

Padfoot dark eyes was so vulnerable and had no fire in it left. Moony could never forget how it looked. Like it was a mirror to the young Gryffindor boys soul. 

” Rem...doo...please...do not say that. Anything but that.”

Moony throat was thick of mucus, and he sobed.

” I am so sorry Sirr.”

The Gryffindor boy ran. After standing there for minutes, Sirius Black got on his knees, and howling wrapped his arms around himself. People start to gather around, but the boy did not care. None of those matters. None of them was his Moony. Padfoot sobed so he was not able to breath. He did not wipe his snorty nose or his swollen eyes. The Gryffindor boys just screamed out his sorrow and shudder.

” I am so sorry Sirius.” Said a warm voice and gently touched his head.

Padfoot looked up at his professors warm soft green eyes. 

” It hurts.”

Minerva got down beside her student in the grass and her forest green eyes steady looked at his dark ones. Not flinching away for a moment.

” It is okay. It is okay to cry. Come here.” 

Padfoot burried his nose in McGongalls soft cloak and tugged it so hard, his knuckles turned white.

” Mmmum.” Padfoot whimper, and just succumber to the safe and warm arms.

” Shhy my boy. It will work out. Young Remus will come around.”

The young Gryffindor boy hardly notice that he called his professor mum, and McGonagall just held him firmly. Gently stroking his tousled hair and murmur soft words. So Padfoot sobed his eyes out and shudder like he had a fever.

” Wwwhy...why does Moony not love me? What did I do?”

Just one look from McGongall and all the people who gather around them start to walk away.

” Nothing my boy. Mr Lupin did not mean it. He is just sad and angry. Give him some time to gather his thoughts.”

Padfoot gave Moony some alone time, and it was the hardest week in his whole life. When he saw the dark shades in the blue eyes that he loved, it aches in his stomach. Again and again he snuck some food at Lupins bed, as he no longer went to the dinner hall. At classes Lupin sat so far away from the gang as he could, and when they have to work in pair, he was fast to choose anyone that Padfoot. 

Sometimes he asked Julian to sneak notes in Remus pockets. When he had no chance to come near him, when he would just go the other way. Onces he saw Moony read a note, who he had wrote I love you on. The young boy almost broke and had to leave the dark arts classroom. 

Lupin would sleep about three hours a night, and often doze of while doing a homework. Padfoot would then go to the commonroom, gently remove Moonys head who layed among the arks, and tuck him in the couch. After he would finish Moonys paper, and copy his handwriting exaktly. One time he did that, Moony drowsy sat up.

” Pads?”

The boy layed down the quill and softly moved closer.

” Shyyyy. Turn around Remus.” 

Padfoot gently looked at Moony who weakly turned, so he had his back on him. Firmly but also very airy Padfoot massaged Moonys shoulders, who at first was very tense, but when the thumbs kneaded harder. The sad boy moaned.

”Padfoot... so....good...” 

When his thumbs played in the unwashed tousled hair. Moony made a dimple smile, for the first time in weeks.

” Come. We can borrow the perfects bathroom. So we can wash you of. A hot bubble bath makes everything lighter.” 

Moonys dimple smile solidfied. 

” Nooo.” He squezzed sadly and Padfoot lifted Moonys sweater and gently nudge his back. Very tenderly he nudge his abs, and very narrow hips. ” Nobody have hurt me, so you can stop looking.” Moony snarled.

” I just...I want to take care of you Moons.” Padfoot sobed and lean on Moonys shoulder, and bounched of when the stubborn Gryffindor boy got up. 

” I do not deserve that!” 

Slow and clumsy he wobbled out of the Gryffindor commonroom and ran. Moony was so tired and tumble on the grandstaircase. Laying there he hugged Salazars book. Who had fallen out his shoulder bag. One of the many flames at the wall, lit up a page in the middle. Drowsy he squinted at a time travel page. Eagerly he browsed to the werewolf chapter. Ignoring Padfoots warning about dark magic.


	18. Dark or lights arts?

The young Gryffindor boy wonder if he had made a mistake. It was an old and unsure magic. What if it went wrong? Would this darken his soul?” He wrapped the red scarf another lap and in kind of a way, was glad he broke up with Sirius. If Padfoot knew the risks he would try to stop him. Moony shudder and it was like his whole body could feel it was full moon tonight.

Wobbling he stumble in the three broomsticks and order a hot chocolate. 

” You look like crap.”

Moony curved his mouth at the dark boy who looked like he had not sleep in weeks. If he had more energy he would come up with a sassy comment or snarl an insult. But he was just so done and so sad, so he just sat at his table, and whimper out. 

” Say you got it all.” 

Snape nodded and put a flask on the table. ” Here is your amortia.” Then he grabbed a jar who was overstuffed with healing herbs. ” And your Mint, Salvia, Chamomile and some Dittany. Are you going to make tea or something?” 

Moony layed the ingrediens in his shoulder bag and shook his head.

” Sure. A very strong cup of tea.” 

” Do you have what I want?” Snape said weakly, and Moony looked up.

” I do. Even if you have to live with what you have done for the rest of your life. It does not mean Lily have to. So I want you do exactly what this page says.” Snape reached out to grab the ripped out page, but Lupin pull it just out of reach. ” I mean exactly.” Moonys blue eyes looked into his black once. ” Got it?” 

The young boy nodded and then the Gryffindor boy gave it to him.

” So if I do this. I can go back in time, and prevent that I sleep with Lily?”

” Kind of. Salazar could not travel in time. Just to a moment. It will not be a paradox. But you will pay a price.”

Kind of nervously he twisted in his chair.

” What is the price?”

Moony drank some chocolate to calm his nerves, and shrugged his shoulders.

” I have no clue, it does not say.” 

Eagerly Snape read the page and after curiously looked at Moonys openly bag.

” Is...is that Ambrosia? The nectar that the gods use to heal! How in Merlins name did you get that? Is the Olympus real? Have you stole it? What are you up to? Does it say something in the book about it?”

Moony put the book in and closed the bag quickly.

” None of your business!”

Moony got up but solidfied when Padfoot walked in. The boy looked warmly on Moony, then quickly glared at Severus.

” What are you doing here.” Snape got up and walked at the door, but did not get far, as Padfoot grabbed his arm. ” I...said what...are... you...doing...here?” 

The Slytherin boy looked back at Moony who looked at the floor.

” Ask your boyfriend.” 

Padfoot grip did not change. Instead he looked at Moony and whisper.

” Did he hurt you?”

Moony looked up just slightly. Loving how Sirius voice went from hard to soft in just one breath.

” No.” 

Only then he let Severus go but sharply snarled at his back.

” Do not go near Remus again. I am warning you. He is not well.”

Severus stopped and snorted.

” None of us are.” 

He then leaved three broomsticks not even looking at the boys.

Moony leaned his hand at the chair, but it slipped and he tumble to the floor. 

” Hell!” 

Padfoot hurried and helped him up. 

” Please...please I am begging you. Eat something. I...” Sirius shudder like a leaf, and swallow down his tears, while stroking Lupins sharp cheekbones and sobed out ” I do not want to lose you. I love you so much.”

Moonys lack of sleep and not eating, caught up and his anger, sadness and darkness clawed inside of him like a demon.

” Yyyyou...you are...are going to hate me!” Moony sobed and looked in Padfoots dark eyes for the first time in ages. Padfoot looked and it hurted in him how Moonys eyes almost lost all of his blue color. 

” Hey, I could never ever hate you Moony. I mean it.” Padfoot lifted up his chin and burst out in a dimple smile. ” I want to marry you and adopt a sweet and mischievous kid. We can live on a picturesque house on the country side, and just cuddle by the fire side on a snowy winter and play in an open green field in the summer. Just us. Nothing you have done can make me give up that dream.” 

The Gryffindor boy sobed and grabbed his boyfriends red scarf and let out all his sorrow in the soft sweater. People start to stare at them. So Padfoot led them out, and almost had to carry Moony out, when his leg wont obey him. When they were in an empty allay. Moony broke down in heavy sobs and he couls feel his rapid breath and quick heartbeat at his chest. 

” I am sooo...so sorry.” Moony clung on to his boyfriend, and wrinkled his snorty nose. ” I...should never have broken up with you... I love you.” Moony voice was so husky it was a miracle it did not crack. ” I love you. I am afraid. So afraid if you found out...”

” Shyyy. It is okay. My brave knight in shining armor. I am here and I am going to take care of you.” 

So he told him the whole story about Snape, Lily and him. Afterwards Padfoot hugged him tighter. Mumbling softly it was not his fault. That he had no choice. He was just protecting them both, and he could not possible know about that Snape would rape her.

” So...you...you forgive me?”

The young Black boy snoged him so suddenly and so hard Moony almost tumble to the ground.

” I am. It is time you do the same. We have more than 7 hours. I am going to get you a bubble bath. Then you will sleep and after that, we will eat dinner ontop of the Astronomy tower. After it we are going to the Shrieking Shack before the full moon. Okay?”

Moony noded tired. So tired of punishing himself further.

” Okay.” 

So they snuck into the prefects bathroom when nobody was looking. Quickly they both got in the pool and glady Moony let Padfoot wash his messy hair.

” Mmm...Pads...this feels so good.” 

Padfoot blushed and smiled fondly.

” I am glad.” The warm water felt wonderfully at Moonys smudgy body and he got so warm and cozy, he happen to doze of for a while. Blurry he looked how the Gryffindor boy rubbed soap on his body, and groaned when he rubed the lower parts.

” Kinky are we?” Moony yawned and leaned his head on Padfoots shoulder, who just sigh.

” Hey, you are the dirty one here.” 

Giggling Moony almost fell asleep when Padfoot whisper in his ear.

” Moons?”

” Mmmm?”

” Do not sleep now. We got to go to a bed.” 

Smoothly the dripping Gryffindor boys got up and wrap echother in towels. More happy than forever Moony let Padfoot lead him to the Gryffindor common room. When they layed in a soft bed, Moony let Padfoot spoon him and sleeped until it become dark.

Just a few hour before the full moon. Moony got up and was now more clear headed than he had been in ages. Gently he played with Padfoots bangs, who smiled in his sleep. Moony stomach ache of guilt, but he could not back down. So determined he snuck out into the night.

Outside the Slytherin common room there were loud bangs on the stone wall. It only became louder and more urgent. The male prefect sigh and ruffle his hair drowsy.

” Go away!”

It sounded like somebody had start to kick the entre, and another boy who layed upside down in the couch, looked annoyed at his prefect and snarled.

” Just scare him away Mark! It is probably an arrogant first year Gryffindor boy who does a dare to break into our commonroom.” 

Mark put down his hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and marshed to the door, planing on how to kill the brat without his head of house finding out.

” Throw him into the lake!” A another older boy chuckled and high fived his friend.

” Shut up Silver!”

The silver hair boy smirked and did a salut.

” Aye, aye Cap!” 

The prefect open the wall and snarled sharply.

” I have just sat down for the evening, and I am sick and tired of nosy Gryffindors who think it is cool, to hang out in the dark...” The boy wrinkled his nose when it was completly open. ” Black? What in Merlins beard are you doing here?!” 

” Get me Severus Snape.” 

Amused the older boy looked on the stubborn and furious boy who looked like he wanted to sneak pass him.

” I am in a good mood today. So I will not tell Slughorn about you going here.” Sirius tried to go in, but Mark put his long arm in the way. ” You can consider yourself lucky Black. Unsually to go out this late in the evening will result in detention or...”

The older boy stopped absurtly when he got shoved so hard he landed on his bottom.

” I do not have time for this! Get...Snape...here...now!” 

Now the people in the common room curiously got up and a boy helped Mark up, who just brush it of, humiliated.

” I will show you manners you filthy deatheater!” Mark yield and removed his belt and placed it between his hands. 

” Blackhorn!” Another prefect yield. ” I am going to report this!”

It happen quicker than a beating drum. The Gryffindor boy froze like a deer on a dark road, staring into a bright car light. The dark prefect wield the belt and smashed his cheekbones so hard it echoed in the commonroom.

Everything else after it was a blurry mess. A dark hair boy blocked the belt. Almost lifting Pads outside the commonroom out to the dungeon. Alot of the angry voices inside sounded muffled when it rang in the Gryffindor boys ears. Then it became quiet when the entre shut completly. 

” Reg?”

” Guess again Black.” 

Severus looked deep on his enemy.

” Why do you want to talk to me?”

He had no time to answer when Gabriel Theodor walked at them, fumbling a couple of books in his shoulder bag and just in time avoid to crach into them.

” Snape.” Gabriel snarled and rammed him into the cold wall. The young Slytherin lost his breath and his pupils widen. ” What are you doing to Sirius?! Are you going to beat him to? Well this time your deatheaters friends are not here to back you up!” 

For once Snape could not get a word out. He just stared in the hateful clear blue eyes, who he had seen in tears when he had been torture him.

” Theodor. I wanted to see him. Snape is going to help me.”

The dark eyed boy squirmed and his adams apple moved quickly.

” I am going to get my revange. So it is best you do not sleep Severus Snape. Cause when you are in bed, cozy and warm in your pyjamas.” Gabriel whisper the words low and threating, between his teeth. Leaning so close their bangs nudge. ” I am going to hurt you. In every way you fear the most.” 

The young boy shuddering looked down when pee streamed out of his pants leg.

” Gabriel, please. Trust me I can handle it.” Padfoot begged.

So the older Slytherin boy moved his arm and backed away.

” Who are peeing his pants now Sevi boy?” 

He curved his mouth at how Severus wrapped his arm around his chest and looked down. Slowly he whisper to Sirius to knock if Snape tried anything. After he nodded slightly the boy open the wall and closed it behind him.

” Do not look at me!” The humiliated boy sniffle and hunched in a corner.

” Everthing you had been through you deserve. So stop sobing and listen.” He looked up at the vulnerable eyes of Padfoot. ” Moony is out there alone. I have been looking at the shrieking shack but he is not there. It is only an hour to the full moon is at its highest, and then he will transform. I am asking you from the very deepest of my soul. Help me find my boyfriend. Remus must be so afraid. I can not let him go through it alone.” 

It was quite for a long time before the boy spoke.

” I do not like any of your marauders. But Remus helped me. So I am going to help you. What can I do?” 

A warm smile appeared on the Gryffindor boys face and he rolled up the marauders map from his shoulder bag.

” I can not see him on the map. Any suggestions? Did he say anything to you in the three broom sticks? What he was going to do?” 

So Severus told him what happen and what he saw in the bag.

” I guess Lupin wants to do a dark spell something. Can I see the map again?” Padfoot let his now ally hold it. Very focusing he nudge three places. ” Clearly he do not want you to see him on the map. So he must have choose a place that is not on it. It must be solid, big and empty place. So it could be the chamber of secret, the room of requirement or the forbidden forest.” 

Slowly a spark of hope bulit up in Padfoot chest.

” Great thinking. I do the forest. You do the room of requirement. That leaves out the forest.” 

” We need a third person. Quickly.”

He looked at the Slytherin entre and curved his mouth pleased.

” Lucky we have a trouble maker who is also a Slytherin and a parsletounge.”

The Gryffindor boy walked in the dark forest and would often look back afraid that his boyfriend would follow, thought Padfoot was heavy sleeping when Moony left the doorm. It was quiet among the heavy leafs trees, and it could not be more peaceful than this. Just a slight of moon light nudge the bumpy road and far among the tree tops. An owl hooted low, and a cool wind blowed in Moonys hair, who sigh gladly. This was where he belonged. In an empty forest a cool evening and only the moon as a guide. If he could do the ritual before the full moon was high. He could do this onces every month. Or if he failed he would wander alone, in his werewolf form and hurt all the wonderfull creatures and eventually himself. Do not think like that! He snarled at himself. This will work.

When he ensure that he was alone. Moony put his shoulder bag down and put out a jar of unicorn blood and smoothly made a pentagram on the ground. When it was done he sat in the middle of it, and layed Salazars book on the ground. Moony read the latin spell, and dipped a dagger in melted silver. Grinning his teeth he cut his underarm and roared his lugns out. Deeper he cut the blade and cramped on the ground. Moony mange to eat a whole chocolate bar, and was on the edge to spit it out, but resited the urge.

Sobing the young werewolf crawled in a ball, and howled of pain. Like a wildfire the silver spread in his body, and burned him up inside.

” I...I am so sorry Pads...” 

Shuddering feverish Moony pour holy water in his open red wound, who corrode and he screamed and sobed so his nose became snorty. Everything turned blurry and Moony comforting played with his bangs. Pretenting it was Padfoot who was there and did it. 

Minutes went by and Moony got paler and weaker. His sad blue eyes who looked above, got reflected by the now full moon who stood high above.

” I...I am not changing...” The Gryffindor boy chuckled of joy and mange to sit up. ” It is over.” 

” Your stupid arrogant stubborn ass! Why are you out here alone in the full moon?!” Furiously the boy sat beside him and grabbed his hair. Moony just looked at him, and Padfoot got even more angry. ” I told you to give the book to Dumbledore!!! Why are you doing dark arts?!” His brown eyes watered and it scorch in his throat to talk. ” I... I have watched my family go dark. I am.... I am afaid of Regulus going dark. Of me going in my fathers footstep. So after that. I can not...” Shuddering he hugged Moony warm and tight. ” I do not want you to go that path.” 

” Moon.” The tired boy whisper and looked up. Suprised Padfoot also looked up and gasped when he realised it.

” Its...it is a miracle...you are still you.” Moony collapsed in Padfoots arms hardly breathing. ” Hey Moons! Hey! Do not do this to me stay awake. Tell me what you need!”

” Herbs.” The boy mumbling muffled at his scarf. 

Quickly he crawl to the bag and grab a large jar of what looked like healing herbs. 

” Good boy. Swallow it all.” 

Moony open his mouth and chewed slowly, and drank a bottle of water. One jar that he regonized as amortia he let Moony breath in and lastly feed him with the gods food Ambrosia. 

It took over an hour before the boy could heal, and Pads hated every second of the waiting and how much Moony was in pain. He held his boyfriend when he cramped, and whisper sweet nothings. Silver pour out of the wound and Moony screamed and bit his scarf.

” Shyyy. It is over soon. Hang on my Moon.” Sweetly he played with Moonys bangs.

” Pads. I...I hurt a unicorn...” 

Big clouds appeared on the sky and a storm built up in a huge pace. 

” Its okay.” 

Moony hand shudder and suddely a wind blew through the forest and the ground rumbled. 

” No. It is not!” The young boys eyes turned completly black. ” I am dark! Look at me!!!”

Firmly he grabbed Moonys hair and looked in his teary dark eyes.

” I am!” 

They had to scream when the storm hit them. Above them thunder rumble and the sky lit up of light.

” My eyes. I can feel my soul go dark. I am a demon!” 

So much he could he clung on to Moony and snogged him. The warm mouth made him moan and the storm wore of a bit.

” I am going to save you. ” Struggling Padfoot defied the storm and waved his wand at the open book. ” Incendio!” 

The blue eyes returned to its blue and the storm wore of completely. Drowsy he leaned on his boyfriend and sobed.

” I did not... I did not mean to. I just do not want to hurt you Pads. I am sorry I used dark arts.” 

” It is over now. Just promise not to read more dark book.”

” Mmmm.” 

So the two young boys sat in the moonlight. After the shock was over they chuckled. And Padfoot carried Moony on his back. For the first time the two Gryffindor boys could wander in the full moon. Moony looked up and happily doze of on Padfoot shoulder. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep, was a string on moonlight on Padfoots black hair.


End file.
